Bluebell Christmas
by Plumtree5991
Summary: Alice Brandon is heartbroken after finding something very suspicious in a mens bathroom stall. Instead of crying over a tub of Ben and Jerry's she jets off for a random holiday, on arriving at her destination she finds new friends, new enemies, a new job and new love interests. Things will definitely change for this small Londoner when she leaves her old life behind.
1. Chapter 1 White Wedding

**First chapter of BlueBell Christmas which is meaning to be a couple of chapters long, maybe more depending on whether it is liked or not :)  
Hope you enjoy- Cath x  
**

**For the lovely Zoe who is not with us anymore 3 **

**Chapter 1- The white wedding**

The aisle looks super long; I mean really, really long.

My glittery, borrowed, tiffany bracelet was cutting the circulation off to my hand, damn you mum for having such a tiny wrist and damn you blueberry cupcake that was so conveniently 'misplaced' on my bedside table this morning. Sabotage more like. Can you have a muffin top on your wrist? If so I defiantly have one; scratch that I have two, one on each wrist.

My shoes really hurt. Regardless of their beauty or their long lasting shine they still hated my feet and vice versa.  
I saw Diego at the end of the aisle, smiling and breathing in the summer air with is black hair in a short military crop and dressed in an all black suit. He obviously didn't have to walk in five-inch Christin Louboutins or a long satin dress that didn't even show off the damn shoes! I didn't feel like Alice anymore, sure I had the long black hair and the love for kirspy kreme donuts but squeezing my oversized trotters in expensive shoes and wearing a satin dress that showed way to much curve than I would have liked, felt like I was a completely different person.

I quickly gave myself a once over in the mirror before sneaking back to the dressing room. Bella was there, she looked so beautiful, even more beautiful than the chocolate fudge cakes you get at Costco or when you see a Chanel little black jacket on sale at Selfridges. Happy days.

She turned towards me, still applying her peach lip stick "Alice? Are you okay?"

I lifted my right arm up "am I sweating?" Bella frowned at me, I was so glad it was her wedding day and not mine; she was even perfect when angry.

"Alice, calm yourself. What have you got to be worried about?" She went back to putting the lippy on "it's my wedding day.'

"Everything Bella, you're getting married to Edward, I've moved in with Diego; I haven't even moved my knickers out of our old flat-"

"God I miss that flat."

"I do too. I hate that we don't live together anymore. Diego freaks me out with his boy mannerisms" I cringe thinking about Diego leaving the toilet seat up or ordering disgusting pizza that no one likes. I was right; sardines do taste horrible and no amount of sex will take my mind off the smell.

Bella skipped towards me "Oh Alice. Everything is going to be fine; you and I will see each other virtually everyday and be the best friends that we always were" she hugged me tightly "you are my BFF and I love you."

"I love you too, bells" I hugged her back trying so hard not to get any of my foundation on her crisp white dress. "Now" she smiled moving away from me and turning around to stick her bum out "do I have a VPL?"

I love her so much, even though her choice of underwear was so much better than mine.

The wedding reception was the best I'd ever seen; and I'd seen the royal wedding of Kate and Wills on TV! White everywhere; white flowers, white cake, white wedding dress (of course), my white face when I spilt red wine on the white carpet, I guess everything wasn't so white after all. Bella had a tone of guests and a never ending stock of food; which was excellent for my chronic hunger, however, not so good for my so called bikini body.

It was half eleven now and I was starting to feel the wine go to work on my brain. I wondered where my boyfriend, Diego, had stumbled off to, but it didn't bother me so I just brushed it off as if he was playing poker with the guys. Getting up, I sat back down again from the pain of my sore ankles from the Louboutins, Oh Christin you may be a genius but you have grabbed every girl in a trap to buy beautiful shoes with an ugly agenda to stop them walking for days. I pulled them off and shoved them under my arm, making my way to the bathroom, barefoot.

I quickly ran to the nearest bathroom hoping that there wasn't a line. "Rats!" I whispered looking at the long line of very pained looking women ready to pee themselves. "Someone should install more toilets here" I laughed to the unimpressed women before dashing off to find another toilet. Quickly trotting the opposite direction, I ran down a couple flights of stairs to try and find another unavailable restroom. "Jackpot" I cried when I saw the distant male toilet sign. I looked for the female toilet but no dice. There were none on the other corridor or by the male lavatory "fuck it no one's around."

I slipped into an empty bathroom stall to have a quick pee then slipped out again, dumping my bag and shoes on the floor so I could wash my hands, too busy to notice anything else. Once I had dried my hands on a little pink towel, I flipped out my phone to see any missed messages.

0 messages.

I chucked the phone back into my bag and sat on the side while sinking my head into my hands to get some 'Alice time;' It wasn't until I heard a thumping noise was that I looked up. A whisper followed the thud, "shhh someone will hear us" a girl's voice came from one of the stalls.

"Don't worry baby" came a very manly and familiar voice from the same stall. "These are the toilets no one uses; the nearer ones are way over the other side of the building. Nobody will even go down the stairs for loos, plus it's the men's so Alice will never catch us."

Diego?

"Diego?" I asked walking up to the stall of the toilet door. I heard a short pause, a quick fumble and the door slipped open; just enough for my boyfriend to seep through. "Ali, babe. What are you doing in the men's downstairs toilet?" He closed the door shut behind him. His face was as red as the wine I had spilt on the white carpet. Note to self; write apology letter to the cleaners.

"All the loo's were full. I came to pee without waiting in line" the statement was completely true, I'd only noticed that I'd like to have gone to a loo without bumping into my very nervous boyfriend coming out a toilet stall with a very girly voice, but I guess it was better than wetting my M&S granny panties in front of a full wedding reception. "Why did I hear a girl's voice Diego?" I question while standing on my tippy toes, trying to gain a better look into, what I hoped was, an empty stall.

Curse my 5'3 height.

Diego stood in the way so I could no longer see anything but his sweaty forehead. "Diego" I nervously giggling, telling myself that he'd taken up acting and was practising his girly voice in an empty bathroom stall. I pulled him out of the way and looked into the toilet.

There I found a black haired girl with a tight, bondage like dress on that hardly covered her nipples and I swear I could see her Brazilian, Victoria secret lace trim. Oh wait, I could because they were round her ankles.

Not only was my boyfriend cheating on me in a public bathroom but with a girl I knew. "Bree Tanner?" I looked at Diego then to Bree "You're fucking Bree Tanner?"

"Alice Baby" Diego attempted to grab my wrist but it was moved very quickly. I stepped away from them both into the sink placing both of my hands at each side of my waste on the wet surface.

I gave him a 'you fucking touch me and I will break your face' look "Touch me and I will break your face" adding what the face actually meant, gave me the upper hand. I walked towards my beautiful shoes and looked in the bathroom mirror, leaning my hands on the sink. "How long have you two been fucking? Or is she just one of the chicks you've stuck it in behind my back?"

Bree pulled up her panties and pushed down her skirt, while Diego smoothed out his hair and walked towards me "she's the only one."

"You really know how to treat a lady don't you?" At least she was trampy; I bet she had discount TK Maxx special shoes. I looked down to see Louis Vuitton black high pumps which were incredibly delicious. Bitch.

A tear washed down my face, smudging my mascara into my, borrowed from Bella, peach lipstick. "Alice please-"

"How many times?" sometimes butting in was the only way to get questions answered and violence but I will save that till everyone thinks, or knows, I'm drunk.

"What?"

"How many times has this been going on?" Bree got up, fumbled with herself and stood by the door.

He held his head down "Since March when I started to play pool."

I laughed "so you weren't playing pool? 5 months and you've been screwing her and me?" I didn't even want to look at him.

"No" he whispered. I'd had it; my nice girl attitude was completely ripped off my face and replaced with an utter bitch that frankly Perez Hilton would find frightening.

I grabbed the beautiful shoes and my not so beautiful bag and walked out the door; not before slamming Bree into the sink, knocking her off her feet and looking down at her "How dare you put your dirty feet in Vuitton. Next time go to the shop where you bought your slutty dress from, the back of Ann Summers. This is a wedding not your shift at fucking hooters." I left, leaving a shocked Bree and Diego on the floor of a public bathroom; where they, most likely, met.

I walked back into the reception, grabbing the first drink I could get my hands on then chugging whatever it was. I Spotted Bella in her beautiful wedding dress and drinking an apple martini, I walked over to her. "I'll have one of those thanks."

She gave me one from the table beside her "What's wrong, Ail?"

I smiled at her "Oh nothing, I just caught Diego shagging that Tanner slut, other than that I'm tip top." She gave me a worried look.

"Oh Ali, I'm sorry" she exclaimed before hugging me so tightly I could feel my organs squish together.

I pushed her away to see her knowing eyes "What do you know Bella?" She didn't answer "Bella! Did you know something about this?"

I let go of her arms "Yes, Diego told Edward, of course Edward told me but I didn't tell you because I knew you liked Diego and it would crust you to know."

"So you let him shag me and that whore? Bella you're my best friend you should have told me! Plus I could have an STI!" I said the last bit hushed, although my shouting from the first part had drawn a lot of attention anyway; you don't shout at the bride without a few dirty looks.

"Alice you know I would have told you but I didn't want to hurt your feelings" Oh god she was starting to cry. When Bella cries, I cry and when I cry, I can't have the satisfaction of saying I waited to cry over Ben and jerry's at home.

"Bells stop" I hugged her "It wasn't you it was him" it really wasn't her fault, heck nothing is Bella's fault, the last thing she ever did wrong was in secondary school when she accidently put pizza on my plate instead of meatballs on meatball Monday. "Just enjoy your wedding because you deserve it!"

She gave me a reassuring smile, one last hug and skipped off to Edward on the dance floor.

Meanwhile, I had better plans than to make a fool out of myself on the dance floor, which would have ended up spilling more red wine and showing my knickers. Instead I went into the coat closet, pulled Diego's out and grabbed his car keys. I scuttled away into the car park to get into his brand new black BMW series 7 Saloon, chucking my shoes and bag on the passenger seat and drove to the flat.

The flat was on the 5th floor and was probably the naffest flat Diego could get his hands on, however, not the only crappy thing he got his filthy hands on. I climbed the, what felt like endless, stairs and unlocked the door and going straight to the wardrobe to my clothing and chucked them into the nearest hello kitty suit case; the bastard always got embarrassed when I went on holiday with the hello kitty.

I went to the safe and grabbed as much of Diego's cash and as many of his credit cards as possible; who showed people their pin number without consequences? I got my passport and my purse full of fivers and pounds. Ramming them into my battered old faithful next bag, that would go with just about any outfit, I Ran for the door with hello kitty and next; not forgetting my Louboutins and Mac, but that was about it for expensive. HP laptop, shoes, knickers, general clothing, favourite 10000000 sheet notepad and SHIT! Just when I thought I could go Seth, Diego's lovely ginger tom, weaved his luscious fur all over my legs, mewing.

I bent own to pick him up "Oh Seth, mummy has to leave" I was actually going to cry over a moggy "Seth I can't stay here." I extended my arms so he could face me, his little kitty arms where outstretched from where my hands were placed under his little furry armpits. I stood there for a minute, just looking at the ginger puss and acted on a complete whim; I sat him down next to my bright pink hello kitty suit case and ran into the utility room to grab a few 'cat things' including a basket.

When I came back Seth was licking his paws, "Seth" I put the basket down, picked him up and shoved him in "its only temporary" I told him. I packed the 'cat things' and ran out the door dragging my hello kitty suit case and next bag. I shoved the suitcase in the boot and the next bag in the front seat. It was so dark I tripped up the stairs, running to get Seth's things. I left the flat door wide open and put Seth in the passenger seat.

Finally setting off in Diego's BMW; with a brightly coloured suit case, stolen money, stolen credit cards and a stolen cat. How many people can say that?

**Review-Review-Review 3 Hope you have a fantabulous day :D **


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to Texas

**Sooo a got a couple of reviews last chapter (thankyouuuuuuuus*kiss*) and decided to carry on :D  
Hope you like- Cath x **

**I own nothing, only a Karen Millen. **

**Chapter 2- Welcome to Texas **

"30 days!" Texas. I ended up in Texas. Of all the places I could have gone, all the amazing sights I could have seen; Paris, Milan, Chicago, New York, Dubai, Italy, New Zealand. Texas. "30 days to get a cat back!" I was hauled in a room, at the back of the check in area, of the Corpus Christi international airport and it was just as boring as any other airport room; with painted dull grey walls and a plastic pant in the corner, a theme the used often. It was 10:34 in the morning, night flight, and I could barley sleep on flights.

The man at the desk had a stereotypical cowboy hat on that was peeked up so everyone could see his beady eyes "I'm sorry, Miss..."

"Brandon"

"Right, right Miss Brandon. It's rules that they have to send..."

"Seth"  
"The cat into quarantine to check for rabies and other things before letting it in the United States, otherwise you could face the law."

I moaned, 10 hours on a plane and I am not a happy bunny, "Can't you just give me the damn cat and I will piss off back to England? I never even intended to come here, it's like a million degrees and I don't even have a place to stay."

"Ma'am please don't use offence language. No the cat has to stay until all medical procedures have take place. As England is a rabies free zone it doesn't take as long." The way he described England as a 'zone' was almost as patronizing as they way my dad used to ask my mum to put the cookie jar on the top shelf due to my shortness. "I'm sorry but in 30 days you will get a call to come and collect the cat."

"What so I don't get to see him until the 30 days are up?" My voice was getting increasingly louder "I have to leave my cat in the company of a stranger in a different country?" Seth wasn't even my bloody cat, but he didn't need to know that he was stolen.

He sighed "Look, Miss Brandon, 30 days is all you need to wait for the cat. After the thirty days you are free to travel with it all through-out America" he smiled as if that explanation would have solved everything. "There is just one catch" his smile disappeared.

"Catch?" What catch? Are you even allowed to add a catch into a bloody international medical procedure? The room suddenly shrunk.

"Well you're not allowed to leave Texas without the cat"

"Seth."  
"You're not allowed to leave Texas without Seth; you may leave to other states, but you have to be back in 30 days to collect the cat. Also with all the details we have of you, we will charge you a fee for the cat's living expenses if we still have the care of the cat after the 30 days. "

"Seth!" He looked at me as if I didn't understand the 'fee' part of the 'catch.' Just because my hair is all over the place and my mascara had run down my face doesn't mean I'm poor; give me a break I'd just been on a 10 hour plane journey without sleep.

"Do you understand?" his eyebrow rose "if you do not come back within 5 days after the 30 day period we will have to give him to the local cat home."

"I understand, now can you please call me a taxi this heat is making it very hard for my foundation to not slip from my face" by the haste of his movements to the phone I was certain he wasn't to bothered about my make up as he was about my fist curling up.

"Where to Ma'am?" What is it with the greeting _Ma'am _here? Did I look like an old lady?

I looked at him through the slightly yellow stained glass, separating the back seat from the front "What is a relatively nice hotel in Corpus Christi?"

He thought for a moment, looking to the front then back to me "Well there's the Omni Hotel and suites, but it's pretty pricey." What is it with people thinking I'm poor today? I was so tempted to just blert our well actually I just stole my cheating boyfriend's money, credit cards and cat so no I'm NOT poor, however, I didn't really feel like spending tonight in Texas jail.

Instead I just tiredly whispered "Take me there."

It took almost 30 minutes to get to the Omni hotel and I could hardly look at the front of the hotel before grabbing my bags, tipping the driver and running for the shade. It wasn't until I actually got inside I realised how swanky the Omni really was. Marble flooring, bell hops with monkey hats and white gloves, a massive marble desk at the front with the words '_have a lovely stay'_ chipped into the stone and the cool air from the air conditioning raided the whole hotel.

I wheeled my hello kitty suit case, which oddly enough was a little too casual for this hotel, over to the front desk with a tidy man standing behind it sorting through some papers. I hauled my handbag on the desk and watch the man slowly raise his head to gaze at me "can I help you, miss?"

"May I have a room please? Just a single room. Preferably with a bath. I love baths."

"Madam all our rooms come with baths" oh. At least something has gone right this week; excluding the look he was giving me. "How many nights will you be staying with us?" Finally he was smiling and looking down at the computer.

"Only one for the moment but can I keep, like, renewing my room every night? I'm not sure how long I will stay in the hotel" or how long Diego's bank balance will go.

"Certainly. You must remember to come to the front desk to rebook your room, however."

I didn't like the way he placed the 'however' at the end of the sentence, it made going to the desk to renew my room seem like a drag on my time. "That's fine. So I'll just book tonight, then I'll come back tomorrow if I'm staying."

He smiled and asked for a card. I gave him 'my' card, he looked at it "Miss, you do realise that this is a card for a 'Mr'?" Of course I bloody know! I'm the one who stole it after all.

I giggled at him to hide my nerves "Yes it's my boyfriend's card. He wanted to pay for my trip" hopefully he couldn't see though my blatant lie, holding my breath.

"Certainly ma'am" I could breathe again. After handing him my card, typing in the pin, letting Diego pay for my stay and food; I wheeled my suit case towards the lift and up to my room, which quite frankly I couldn't care less of how it looked, I just wanted to take a high jump onto the bed and flatten anyone in my way.

I had been staring up at the white ceiling for over half an hour and I still had no recollection of my plans. It was 4:30pm, Texas time, which meant that I had slept seven hours of the day. The only things that were crossing my mind during the short thirty minutes of aimlessly laying there were, how can I possibly get out of these sticky jeans, where is the food hall and why did they have to make the bed so bloody comfortable?

I finally got out of bed too look at my phone. 7 messages, 3 emails and 18 missed call. I'd never had had so many in my whole life. The messages where from a mixture of people, some of them that I didn't even want to know right now let alone talk to.

**Alice where are you? I'm worried about you, love. Bella told me what happened x **-Mum

I should have called her, told her I was okay, told her I loved her and that noting would change. But I didn't, partly because things were going to change due to my current location and partly because the credit on my phone was at about £12.50.

**Babe, I hope you're OK. I'm going on my honeymoon now. I'm always a text away! Xx **–Bella

I did love her so much and just like my mum I wanted to call her and tell her everything was fine, but I didn't.

**Ali babe come bk! I luv u not her!** –Diego

I had no comment for him.

**ALICE! Get back here now!-** Diego

**ALICE WTF HAVE YOU DONE TO MY CAT?** - Diego

"Seth, for God's sake! His name is Seth."

**Alice please come home-** Diego

And then a final **Come back right now Miss Brandon! If you don't come back I will personally find you and drag you back**- thus my lovely partner at work, Jacob Black. Jacob and I had been partners for a long time, 3 years in August to be exact. We were wedding planners with a high demand in the south east for our service; unlike many wedding planning businesses, we were certified which gave us the edge in popularity. We'd started as a side job, doing the odd bits and bobs for people's wedding, getting the cakes, employing waitresses. Then we started with the big guns, we started planning weddings all together, buying a small shop in London as a base, gaining contacts and a good reputation. Jacob and I had done well and we were at the height of everything.

I dialled Jacobs's number, ignoring the warning from O2 about my credit "Alice where the fuck are you?"

"Jake, I've taken a break. I'm in Texas"

"TEXAS?" Jake screamed, that was the problem with working with gay men, they screamed louder than women. "What the bloody hell are you doing in Texas? We have clients!"

"Its only temporary, like a holiday."

"A holiday? While we have clients to meet in two days?" He was mad, more than mad, I could tell by the way he emphasised 'we.' I tried to calm the situation but there was no use. There is no way I could explain why fucking off to the US was an advantage to Jake or the business in anyway. He huffed and calmed his voice "Alice, I can't do this without you, babe. That new intern you hired, Jenny? Jacqueline? Jade? Janet?"

"Jessica?"

"Yeah Jessica Stanley, she is shit. She can't even tell between her creams and eggshells Ali! And I put a Vera in front of her and she asked if it was vintage! Vintage Alice, she said Wang was vintage."

I sighed "Jake, we can work this out can't we? Send me work on my laptop and I can do that. Get some information from the states" as soon as I had said that Jake screamed in a girly fashion and I heard a fast clicking noise that sounded like a computer. "Jake what the hell are you doing? And why did you scream for God's sake?"

"so you're not coming back?"

"Well I am just not yet-"

"ALICE! You could work from there!" Click, click, click "I can see the brief the bride sent me a couple days ago and it said she wants something unique, something no one has thought of before or done."

"So what has this got to do with me staying in the states?" I sat down on the bed, shoving my chin on my free hand "I'm not staying here forever."

Shuffling "no Alice. Don't you get it?"

My brow sewed together "get what?" I touched the flat linen of the hotel sheet; I missed touching the wrinkled cotton of his shirt. I could feel a tear roll down my cheek.

"You could work from America, get some ideas for this rich bride or soon to be rich" he laughed "seriously Alice she wants all out and I'm talking all out, money throwing, designer everything and that screams the states. Can you imagine what you could find in the big cities of the US compared to our one city of London?"

Jake was suddenly getting very excited, very quickly "But I hardly know anyone or anything here. How can I do that Jake?"

"Of course you can do this Alice. All you have to do is stay there get a few ideas for the wedding, come up with a concept and then send me everything. After that I will ask the bride what she thinks, if she likes it you can get the stuff from America and bring it back" he said the last bit pretty quickly.

With an intake of breath, I slumped my back on the bed "You really think she would rather have American products rather than English?"

"Believe she is more Marc Jacobs than Alexander McQueen."

"But she wanted out there and McQueen defiantly fits that bill" I whined.

He huffed through the phone "Look Alice, it's the only way to do this. I will send you the brief today on your hotmail and you will get cracking. Miss Brandon if you mess me about again I swear to God I will drag your ass back here faster than you can say gay pride" I looked at my unpainted nails.

"Fine but I'm only here for a month" I really needed to stop biting my nails.

"Okay babe. Well I've got to go my iphone is going to die in like 5 minutes plus I have a hair appointment. Love you. Ciao!"

Before he hung up I whispered a short "love you too" and threw my phone on the other side of the queen sized bed.

**Review mah love bugs 3 xxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3 A Scheme Of A Receptionist

**Another chapter for bluebell christmas. Thank you for all your lovely reviews! :D Hope you like it.- Cath x **

**I actually don't own anything, not even a pair of louboutins :( I need them in my life :p **

**Chapter 3- The scheme of a Receptionist **

It had been eleven hours since I had gotten off the plane and already I was wrapped up in work. Jake sent me the briefs from the bride-to-be for her unique wedding and unique was probably the most understated word I could have used. Not only did she want at least 200 guests to attend but she also wanted 10 bridesmaids and 3 flower girls; all fitted with matching, custom made dresses. She also liked the idea of getting the dresses abroad to widen her individual theme, and her purse.

I was spread over the hotel room bed with local dress makers and bakery leaflets trying to figure out what sort of dress and cake she would like. I was told from Jake that she wanted something completely unique, something that no bride had ever done before, something that I was meant to find in the US. Hours had gone by of flicking through wedding magazines, dress leaflets and cake brochures and I was starting to get hungry. Deciding it was best to get something to eat instead of looking at edible things on paper I got dressed, grabbed my bag and walked down stairs to the reception area. The guy who served me this morning was still standing at the same computer behind the desk; the only difference about him was the white button up shirt had turned into pale blue and his hair was slightly ruffled. Striding up to the desk, I smacked Diego's credit card on the desk "I'm going to need a week, please."

He smiled and carefully took the card "was the room to your liking madam?"

"Yes. Thank you" I smiled at the kind man as he swiped my stolen card. It was the first time in over 24 hours I had really looked at someone in the way I looked at the receptionist; he was young, older than me but young enough to need ID for drinking, his hair was a dark brown and long enough for him to feel the need to sweep it back. He wasn't that bad looking and I could tell he had muscles under his suit jacket, which was always a plus.

He types in a few things, asked for the pin and gave me my card back "the room is yours until next Sunday. Please feel free to come back if you need anything."

"Thank you" I looked for his name tag "Alec" and slipped him the only ten dollars I could find in my bag. He smiled and wished me a nice night as I turned around to walk away. _Wait I have no idea where anything is in this place! _I quickly turned and jogged back to the desk to see a confused Alec. "I don't really know what I'm doing here. I was just wondering if you could tell me some good places to get food?"

He chuckled at me "you're really cute, you know that?"

"Well, you know. My grandmother always did say I was the cute one" I awkwardly laughed. _I wasn't looking for a bloody complement just somewhere to eat! _

He leaned in a little over the desk, then looked left and right with a smug smile "well your grandma was right, miss."

Taking a step back, I clung to my bag a little tighter "I just need a place to eat, if you know of a good restaurant."

He leaned back again "well I could tell you. Or I could show you."

I looked at the other people rushing around the lobby on their phones, rolling their suitcases and talking to other guests to actually see if this was for real. "Did-did you just ask me out?"

He nodded "I get off in half an hour if you're up for it? I live in the hotel so we could be gone in about 45 minutes. Then I could take you out for a good meal. Plus this really beautiful girl left a nice tip so I could buy you dinner" holding up the tip I gave him.

My eyes narrowed "why are you asking me? Isn't there some policy that says no flirting with customers?"

He stood back and put his hands above his head "Listen, I just want to help you. You seem lost and it's my job, no, no, my duty to show you around Texas."

I knew he was joking so I decided to joke back. I bent over the desk to show a little cleavage and whispered "I think this is just a big scheme to get a free hotel room tonight, isn't it Alec?"

I stood straight back up "Okay you caught me! Every customer I ask out, I get my rent paid for, for the night."

I laughed at his joke "Fine" giving him a winning smile "What time?"

"Ten thirty, meet me by those sofas over there?" He pointed to the small set of light green sofas on at the corner of the room. His smile was growing wider and I'm sure his ego was too. I nodded and with a smile and left to go up to my room.

**Review you bunch of love bugs 3 x**


	4. Chapter 4 Fancy Dinners

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! But its a long one this time :D Plus a certain Texan comes into the story ;)- Enjoy!  
I own nothing.. stop reminding me guys! Reilly if you see this, which I don't think you will :p Buy me Louboutins pleaseeeee!  
**

**Chapter 4- Fancy dinners**

Ten thirty I came to the sofas in reception with a dusting of makeup and a casual black dress. Alec was already there, dressed in fitted black suit trousers and a white shirt with the button at the top undone to show a little chest. He held a mobile phone, typing at immense speed while his head craned it. As soon as he saw me he shoved his phone in his back pocket and walked over smiling widely.

"You look lovely" he commented, looking me up and down "are you ready to go?"

"You're smart, aren't you? Are we going somewhere special?"

He started to walk towards the door, taking me by the hand "Come on, it's nowhere special just somewhere nice." He led me out the doors and onto the ocean front into a secluded car park at the side of the hotel. "I thought we could go to a better restaurant out of town" he grabbed a set of keys from his pocket and clicked a button, pointing it to a silver Aston Martin Vanquish.

I stopped in my tracks "Is that an Aston Martin?"

He turned around and smiled "Yes, why?"

"But you're a receptionist and that car..." I looked at the beautiful car "is not a receptionist's budget car" I could feel my eyes growing wide.

"Well a beautiful girl deserves a beautiful car" I ignored the compliment with a smile and got into the low car.

"But you're a receptionist."

He laughed and put the car into gear, it slid out of the car parking space backwards "Yes I am but that doesn't pay all my bills."

Alec took me to a really posh restaurant just outside Corpus Christi in the middle of nowhere. We were seated right by a big smudge less window that looked onto nothing but a couple of street lights and the small, secluded car park. I felt so underdressed with my knitted casual black dress. The waiters and waitresses all wore black suits with black dickey bows, so not the typical Texas meal I had imagined. "So what's the deal? Are you some sort of undercover celeb with so much fame and fortune that you have to work as a receptionist to keep your life private?"

He smiled down taking a bite from the complimentary bread they have given us in a small basket "not quite" he answered simply.

I took my own piece of bread, ripping a bit off and shoving it (as lady like a shove could get) into my mouth. "So I'm guessing you have a side job as a sales rep for Aston Martin and Burberry" I asked pointing to his suit.

He looked smug "no but I'm entertained by this guessing game of yours, so please do go on Miss Brandon." Slowly he reached for my hand across the table; however, I managed to swipe it away.

"You know, Alec I'm not looking for a relationship" my inner self was screaming at me but I didn't want to fancy him just because he was probably rich and I had just lost the love of my life. But the Aston Martin was making it pretty hard to say no.

Alec smiled at me "that's fine. I just want you to know that I really like you and I feel a connection towards you" he leaned back into his chair, into the typical 'man' sitting position; his body slumped, hand over the chair's back. Whereas I had my hands in my lap looking more uncomfortable than when Stefan Romanian asked me out in year seven, even though I fancied the pants off his older, much, much older brother.

Just then as I was about to comment on his momford and sons CD I had spotted in his car earlier; both our heads snapped around towards what appeared to be the entrance of the kitchen where two men stood in aggressive positions facing each other. One of them had his back to us and the other, I could see very clearly; he was skinny with dark black hair and a five o'clock shadow. The other had mid length blonde hair, from what I could see, and a waiter's uniform that wasn't as perfect as the other servers.

"Jasper! You are fucking taking the piss!" Screamed the slim guy; now forming a red face and also an audience.

"You wanna go there huh? Maybe I should just leave then Peter! Just leave you like yah fuckin' left me for that bitch Charlotte!" Finally someone had a Texan accent in this place; wait was I really being entertained by two boy's fighting over a girl, when I could be looking at a sexy receptionist in a Burberry suit?

Just then the blonde turned to walk out the restaurant and I got a glimpse of him. His high cheek bones and sharp jaw line gave him a masculine look but his facial features softened everything about him. His honey coloured hair framed a hard, beautiful face that held piercing blue eyes and plump, pink lips. The white shirt he wore was scruffy and the bow tie was lose around his neck, the black suit was no were near as fancy as the one Alec had on, but hell it looked just as sexy. The blonde stormed out of the restaurant in the upmost fury and walked through the car park, around the corner.

A plump waiter showed at our table in an instant with an apologetic look "I am so sorry sir and madam but the two waiters shall be dealt with, due to their little display. A complementary starter on the house for you and everyone else in the restaurant tonight, in apologies." Alec and I ordered everything we wanted and thanked the middle aged waiter before he left.

"So what do you do?" Alec asked, making me snap out of my day dream and onto the rich receptionist I had just met less than 48 hours ago. But I really wanted to look at the angry, blonde boy I had seen for less than a minute.

"I'm a wedding planner with my partner, Jacob Black. He and I set up our business in London." Alec questioned me with a raised eyebrow as he slipped his wine "it's very successful, we've built it up over the years with contacts and clients, you know?" He pushed the bottle of wine towards my glass "I don't really drink wine that much" pushing the bottle back to him.

"Not much of a wine drinker, eh?" his hand was on mine again "how do I loosen you up, Miss Brandon?"

My eyes grew wide and a sudden heat rushed into my body as if someone had put ten red hot hairdryers on me, full blast "is it me or has it gotten really warm in here?"

He could notices that I was making a scene with the way I was fanning my face with a flappy hand so he suggested I went outside for the cool air. I quickly nodded my head "I'll be back in five" and meandered outside. I stepped outside and went around the corner and rested my bum on the restaurant wall. I breathed deep and inhaled the fresh air, or should I say smoke? To see where the smoke was coming from I turned around, to which I found a tall guy with the same blonde curls as the angry waiter. He had his head down and foot up on the wall with a cigarette in the hand closest to me.

I could see that he was defiantly the waiter from before, Jasper I think the other waiter called him. I wanted to go over there, talk to him, ask him why they were so angry with him, why he looked so sad and most importantly if he was single. Don't get me wrong I wasn't even looking for a boyfriend but he was stunning, gorgeous, the most good looking guy I had seen in a long time; it was like having a teenage crush all over again and I hardly knew the guy. "Sorry is the smoke botherin' yah?"

"Umm what?" I asked unsteady.

"Is the smoke botherin' yah?"

I mentally slapped myself "Oh Gosh!" I gasped, stepping back and tripping over my feet onto my bum.

"Shit" the cigarette was gone and he was helping me up from the floor.

His face met my red one "I am so sorry. I was day dreaming and I never even saw you so I got shocked" his hand was tightly wrapped around my arm. I felt like the ultimate idiot, more than that, I felt like when you trip over in public but plus the embarrassment by a million.

He smiled and let go of my arm "nah, nah I'm sorry for shockin' yah" he turned away from me to pick up the discarded cigarette and took a drag "so I'm guessin' that you're English?"

"Yes, I am" I answered still trying to collect my thoughts. "Hi I'm Alice Brandon" I reached my hand out to shake his.

He took it, thank God "Jasper Whitlock."So the chat with an unknown man, in an unknown ally, in an unknown city, while another unknown guy has taken you to an unknown restaurant. Great Alice, just great. "So what'cha doin' out here then?"

"I was really warm in there so I decided to take a step outside."

He chuckled "Nah. What are yah doin' in Texas. It's no surprise to me that y'all are not from around here because of yah accen'."

"Oh!"

"I'm also guessin' that the fancy man in the restaurant is your boyfriend?" My heart picked up, his voice was so delicious; finally someone with a sexy, thick southern voice. Oh shit! Alec! It's been more than 5 minutes.

"Oh Alec!" I cried dusting myself off "I'm sorry I have to go."

"Its okay" he replied "I understand."

"It was lovely meeting you" I gasped and then ran back into the restaurant to see a very mad looking Alec on our table; staring at the plate and pushing the food around on it. Quickly, I smoothed out my hair and walked swiftly towards him; pulling out my chair, I sat down and picked up my fork and knife to dig into my meal.

"You were out there for over 10 minutes" I looked up, still with food in my mouth and saw his angry face.

I gulped the food and placed the cutlery down again "I'm sorry Alec. I just ran into someone and we got chatting."

He looked up at me for the first time since leaving "You talked to another guy?"

"I never said it was a guy" I commented, grabbing my folk again; banishing any table manners at my annoyance and stuck the food into my mouth. Who is he to question who I talk to anyway? Yeah sure he took me to this restaurant out of the kindness of his heart, while letting me ride in his amazing sports car but that was beside the bloody point! He had no right, it wasn't like I was his girlfriend and even if I was, I was only talking to the guy. Shit! Have I forgotten his name? What was it? What was it?! Think Alice, think!

Jack? "You were, I saw you talking to that waiter."

Creepy "you checked up on me?" Jason? Jackson?

"Not like stalker but when the food came I wanted to see where you were so I looked out the window" so just considerate? No still creepy. James? "Listen, I'm not looking for anything long term right now but I just want someone to talk to" he shifted in his chair awkwardly. I started to pick at my food again with my fork, Jesus this salmon was good, and look at him questionably. "I'll admit it, I've been kind of lonely these past months and I just want someone to talk to, you know?"

I did know. I knew more than probably anyone in this whole restaurant; well maybe apart from the woman in the corner behind Alec, eating by herself and crying at the empty seat opposite her. But I did know what Alec meant and it wasn't a nice feeling. "I understand, I completely understand what it's like but I'm not going to apologise for talking to someone."

He blew out some air and softly smiled at me "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry actually" he chuckled to himself "My girlfriend of three years cheated on me for about a year and I only found out about 2 months ago. I guess I'm not completely over it and I get jealous over really pretty girls that I think I might have a chance with."

I felt sorry for Alec right at that moment, not only did I feel sorry for him but I was in the same position as him and I felt sorry for myself. "You know Alec" I said reaching across the table "I'm really glad you could share that" he looked up into my eyes as I touched his hand "I'm just not looking for a relationship right now."

He smiled at me and squeezed my hand "Oh well. We could have a good night tonight though?"

"Defiantly" I laughed as we clinked glasses.

**Hope you loved that love bugs! Please review.. pleasepleaseplease :D -Cath x**


	5. Chapter 5 The Morning After

**Heyy love bugs :) New chapter for bluebell christmas. Hope you like it :D **

**Enjoy! **

**I don't own anything! :( **

**Chapter 5- The Morning After **

My head hurt, it hurt as if I'd banged it several times on the corner of a table. I sank further into the pillow that I could feel under my head; I could hardly remember how I even got into bed. Where was I? I tried to open my eyes but I felt like something was sticking them together. Rubbing my eyes with the base of my palm, when I felt the mattress shift and heard a stifled moan next to me. Suddenly, my eyes where wide open and my head turned towards what was now a sleeping man in nothing but a pair of Calvin Klein boxers. His limbs where tangled in the sheets that was covering my bare body and his face was buried in a mound of pillows, only to release a wisp of brown hair.  
I panicked and slowly got out of bed, presenting my naked body in the wall sized mirror opposite Alec's bed, curse your vanity Alec! I grabbed my underwear and put them on; I then walked into the connecting bathroom that was just beyond the wall sized mirror to clean my make-up smeared face. Getting rid of my panda eyes and smudged blush, to the extent to where I looked at least half decent, I slid back into the bedroom. Alec had moved his position and was now laying on his back, still out cold, his boxers where lower down this time so I could see a little hair plunging out. I had to admit, he looked pretty damn hot; his wispy brown hair was fluffed everywhere and sexy, his pecks and stomach was hard and his face had pure contempt written all over it. Saying that Alex wasn't sexy would be the most stupid lie had could possible say, so I didn't, however, I couldn't stop thinking about that waiter, that I could not remember his name, I saw yesterday. In comparison, Alec had brown neet hair, the waiter had blonde unruly, Alec had swish, new, Burberry clothing while the waiter had tight, messy clothing that was anywhere from smart. Alec was the perfect boyfriend, the perfect man to spend time with, the wealthy, good looking boyfriend to show off to friends and family. But the waiter, he had something, his wild, blue eyes that I saw when he was in a fit of passion sucked me in, sucked me in and I haven't stopped thinking about him. Well of course I can't even remember half of last night.  
"Alice?" I heard a sleepy voice come from the bed. I quickly ducked as if to pretend I wasn't here, but of course my hide and seek skills where not what they used to be. He laughed "I could see you know?"  
I cursed myself "oh I just... Hmmm dropped something down here" I pretended to search for an intimate object "found it!" I answered picking up a pillow and jumping up with it in my hand.  
His eyebrow cocked up "what? My pillow?"  
He faintly chuckled "yeah actually, I really like your pillows" he smiled.  
"Why don't you put the pillow down and come over here?" He winked, patting the side of the bed.  
I looked at him for a minute before plodding my way over to the bed and sitting, uncomfortably on the side. "Alec?"  
"Why don't you come closer?" He asked.  
"I'd rather just stay here, thanks" I answered looking at the floor.  
He smiled and rubbed my back softly "what did you want?"  
I shifted away from his touch and turned to face him, my serious face was present "did we have sex last night?"  
He chuckled, nervously and rubbed the back of his neck "what kind of a question is that?"  
"A simple one"  
His smile had gone "you really cannot remember, Alice? You don't remember what happened last night?"  
"No" I answered.  
"We went from the restaurant to a bar just outside of copus christi, we drank and then we went to a club, we drank and danced. You where now at this point highly intoxicated, so I took you home, but as I was walking you up the stairs of the hotel you started to kiss me." My face fell "you grabbed hold of me and asked if we could go back to mine, so I took you back and we had sex." I groaned really loudly and shoved my head in the pillow. He touched the back of my neck lightly "I don't know what the problem is Alice" I could hear the frown in his voice "we made love and it-"  
I sat up and cut him off "no we did not make love! We fucked, Alec. We fucked and I was drunk."  
His face dropped even more "if you're trying to say I took advantage of you, you're clearly mistaken!" His voice was stern and a lot deeper than I had heard before "I would never take advantage of anyone. You lead me on."  
"While I was drunk!" I shouted getting up and trying to find my dress, hitting my knee on the corner of my bed.  
He flinched "I tried to get you up to your room but you got to mine and started taking your clothes off and kissing me."  
"Where are my clothes?"  
He got up; still with just his pants on "here" he picked up my dress with one hand. I took it swiftly and pulled it on, grabbing my bad at the side of the bed aswell. "Alice" I turned to meet his now sad eyes "you don't have to leave, not on bad terms anyway."  
Like at the restaurant last night, I again felt sorry for him and I couldn't help but see little bit of loss in him. "I've never been with a guy like that before" I whispered.  
His eyes bugged out "you mean you've never had sex?" His panic was rife now.  
"No I've had sex, but only with one person before and never in a one night stand."  
His face softened "oh thank goodness. I don't think I would have ever forgiven myself if I would have done that to you" that was the moment when my heart gave out to Alec. He was kind, he was more than kind, he was considerate and thoughtful and lovely, a perfect boyfriend. But I was still yearning for more. More excitement; like that waiter last night.

"Goodbye Alec" I said before opening his door and walking out.

**Review my love bugs :3 Hope you have a fab day :D **


	6. Chapter 6 Bad Waiters

**Hey my love bugs :) New chappy for you guys! Hope you love it 3 -love Cath x**

I own nothing!

Chapter 6- Customer Service?

I tried not to think about how it even happened, or even why it happened, but it happened; so I was going to have to suck it up and deal with the fact that I had possibly unprotected sex with a rich, good looking, receptionist, who I only met a couple of days ago. I was so ashamed, yet my ego was slightly patting itself on the back. Stupid ego! Walking down the hotel corridor towards my room, I dropped my bag and all the content fell out all over the marble floor. My iphone flew out, causing the screen to smash; my purse flung open, throwing all my cash out and my make-up rolled all over the floor. I fell to the floor, touching my iphone as if stroking it would glue the screen back together.  
"Shit" I cursed trying to retrieve all of my things "why am I such a bloody cluts?" I asked to myself trying to wipe the lipstick off the marble floor with my bare hand.  
Just then I felt a presence walk towards me, please don't let it be Alec, please, please, please.  
"Do yah need help, darlin'?" I turned my head upwards to meet a honey, blonde man with blue eyes; the same blue eyes that I met last night outside the restaurant.  
He was smiling softly as I stared at his eyes a few seconds more; before I came to my senses "umm no. I was just being clumsy."  
He ignored my refusal and helped me pick up my stuff with his much bigger and tanned hands "rough night?"  
I looked up to him, he was still faced down picking the remains bits of make up from the marble. "I'm not nosey or nothin', just conversation."  
"You could say that" I laughed. Laughing was always my best friend, and down fall.  
He picked up the bag for me and handed it to me "if its any consolation' I had a rough night too." We walked down the hall together in an awkward silence until he shoved his hands in his pockets "Alice, right?"  
"Yeah, how did you remember?"  
He smiled and looked down "I don' forget thin's in the space of 12 hours." I spotted my room "I'm guessin' you have forgotten' my name then?"  
His tone was completely witty so I never panicked. "Ummm" I turned around to face him at the entrance of my room, taking him my surprise and shocking him "Mr waiter."  
He smiled, his bright blue eyes brightening up "nope" he looked towards the door and pointed to it "is this your room?"  
"Yeah it is" his smile widened and threw down his hand "I know you're name begins with a J. I'm sorry can we just start again?"  
"My name does start with a J. I live right below you."  
"Downstairs? So you commute to the restaurant everyday?" Imagine if you could just stroll down the stairs, go into his bedroom and get a late night-  
"I was fired remember?" He laughed "you don't remember much do yah?" I shuffled a little with my feet. "So I'll let you get to your room."  
He went to walk away but I shouted "so I'm not going to know your name?"  
He turned to face me, still with the smiled on his face "meet me tomorrow at 1pm in the car park an' then maybe ya'll find out"  
"Why?"  
"Are you afraid of me, Alice?"  
"No"  
"Then meet me an' find out what the J is" he winked before turning around and walking into the lift. My heart started to pick up and I was suddenly overcome with nerves. Why did I feel like this? It wasn't as if I hadn't been on a date before, if you could call it that. Okay so I didn't know his name, or how old he was, or ANYTHING about him but I was excited. I opened my door and walked into my room chucking my bag on the bed.  
I was about to take my clothes of to get into the shower until my phone went off. Cringing when I picked up my smashed phone I answered. "Hello?"  
"Alice, baby why have you not called me in a while? I miss you and you have no idea the mess you have made here!" Jacob was completely serious but still laughed and thought nothing of the so called 'mess' I had made.  
"Mess? What mess? And I've been busy"  
"Diego has been on my case, babe, but you know what I said to him hunny? Babe, you would be so proud of me hunny."  
"What did you say?" I opened the back of my dress with my free hand and struggled to take it off.  
"Babe I gave him a two word answer, fuck off, because know one cheats on my best friend!"  
I smiled, Jacob was my best friend and I loved him so much for standing up to Diego and for basically everything he does"that is so cute. I love and miss you Jake."  
He giggled "I know babe. So why have I not heard form you?"  
"I've been a little busy with settling in."  
"Have you got any work done?"  
I took out the sheets of paper I was working on yesterday, "yes I found the perfect cake shop that does all sorts of cakes and would be amazing for the wedding" I pulled out the betty's boulevard baking shop leaflet "I just really need to know the theme, and don't just say unique."  
"Well babe, I actually didn't just call you to tell you about me bad mouthing your stupid boyfriend-"  
"Ex"  
"Ex boyfriend, sorry hunny. I spoke to Victoria last night and she wants to have an over all theme."  
I waited for him to answer but all I got was white noise "well? What is it?" I asked expecting something so ostentatious that my fingers crossed.  
"She said that she wants a white wedding with the twist of bluebells."  
"Bluebells?"  
"Yes, a bluebell twist" jake hardly sounded convinced or excited.  
"How is that unique?"  
"Hunny, how many wedding have you been to that have had the theme 'bluebells'?"  
"True" I answered shoving the papers, apart from the cake leaflet, into the top draw of the bed side table. "But bluebells don't really strict me as weird and wonderful."  
Jake laughed "Ali, its a wedding not a children's party from the 80's."  
"I guess so" I laughed through my nose "so do you want me to just find the cake out here or the dress?"  
He paused for a moment "there is another thing."  
"What other thing?" I asked slowly. He didn't reply, it sounded like he was preparing himself for something "Jake what is it?" I was getting concerned now.  
"Well, she wants it there."  
"Here?"  
"There."  
"America?"  
"Oui"  
"So what does that involved?"  
"Everything"  
"Everything?"  
"For fuck sake Ali! Yes everything in America. Once I told her about you working from America she loved the idea of it being in America with a bluebell, white theme."  
"And what about the unique idea?"  
"She obviously came to her senses."  
I looked over the cake shop leaflet "I don't think these texan cake shops will stretch to a bluebell theme."  
He sighed "well make them, look for someone else to, come to any agreement with them! Look, Alice, this is a big deal for us. The husband, james, is a big shot in magazine industry, once he knows what a good job we did at their wedding he'll make sure everyone knows, and by everyone I mean press, celebs, kings queens-"  
'Now, now Jake don't exaggerate"  
"What I'm trying to say Alice is that this could be our break! We could get so much for this and I need you to be on my side."  
"Jake I'm always on your side"  
"Good girl" he giggled.  
"I tell you what, I'll book some appointments for the dress shops I've researched and talk to the cake shops, see what I can do, kay?"  
He laughed and I could hear some clapping "Alie baby. This is why you are my best friend!"  
So I did just that. After ending the call with Jacob I made some calls to the dress shops, getting me appointments for tomorrow, lucky. I sent a couple e-mails to Victoria, the bride, so see if I could have a more detailed explanation to what she wanted. She came back immediately  
Dear Miss Brandon,  
I'm so excited about working with you and Mr. Black. It has come to my attention that you are in America due to personal reasons, when I found this out I was quick to think up my idea of having my wedding in America.  
I will be coming to America to help you with Mr. Black with my wedding. As for now all I could ask of you is to focus on my theme bluebells and white.  
Thank you so much.  
Victoria  
It was already turning 5:00pm and I had booked three meetings with the owner of the dress shops to go to see for Victoria, had a shower, ordered room service and was wondering where I should go out for dinner. While I browsed online for the best place to eat, I heard some shouting from outside my hotel room. I walked to the door and opened it to see a blonde woman struggling from a waiter grip. "Get off meh. I'll call the police!" She yelled bashing at the mans arm.  
He realised her "I was only trying to help and you got in my way!"  
"You came on to me!" She screamed again.  
The waiter let go of her arm and walked towards me in a fury "I don't get payed enough for this shit!" He cursed quickly walking past my door towards the lift.  
I turned my attention to the blonde; who was now picking up a broken vase with her bare hands. I grabbed my door key and walked towards her "are you okay?"  
She looked up "you heard, eh?" Looking back down, she picked up more broken glass.  
"Yeah I heard and saw" I told her "Let me help you" I hurried to pick up a big bit and put it in the bin beside her.  
"Not from around here?" She asked not taking her eyes of the glass.  
"I'm from britain actually."  
"Britain, eh? Must be nice-"  
"Cold" I interrupted her with a smile.  
She laughed "I'm Rosalie."  
I held out my hand "Alice Brandon."  
She looked at my hand and took it after bining the last bit of glass. "Thanks for helping."  
"Its not trouble. That waiter was pretty mean."  
She picked up the bin and walked into the room, chucking it on the floor managing not to spill any. "Yeah they're all wankers here, nah customer service or nothin'. Come in by the way" Rosalie yelled. I walked into the brightly lit room and saw a four poster bed with a much more space around it than my double. Rosalie slouched on the bed "you're here because?"  
I sat on the chair by the bed "I'm a wedding planner and I have a job call out here. But that's not the reason I came here in the first place."  
She grabbed a mirror from the table beside her bed and looked at herself in it "the' why'd yah come here?"  
"Boyfriend trouble" I admitted.  
She looked at me sympathetic "I've been there babe. Hey you doing anything tonight?"  
"Not really. I was actually wondering where I was going to eat because I don't really know the area."  
She smiled, got off from the bed and clapped her hands "we are going out!"  
"Yeah sure! It would be cool to go out with a friend."  
Rosalie told me a time, what to wear and took me out to the town.

**Review my love bugs :) Btw I need your help! Leave me suggestons as to what ou wanna see next cahpter. **


	7. Chapter 7 Unexpected Call

**Hello my love bugs :D Hope your day is treating me well! Another update for you. Please review, it makes my day :) **

**-Cath**

**I own nothing, nothing but a Canadian. **

**Chapter 7- Unexpected Call **

Rosalie grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dark bar. She reached over me, grabbing the drinks that she had ordered, showing me, and the bar man, her bulging cleavage and gave me the blue drink.  
"What is this?" I asked after thanking her and taking a sip. My face screwed up in discussed and she laughed.  
"It's a smurf!" She yelled over the music. She took a sip of her pink one and the passed it to me, while taking my smurf off me. I drank a little of the pink one , which was lightly more appealing due to the sugar on the side.  
She looked at me, apprehensive and awaiting my judgement on the pink liquid. I gulped it waiting for the burn on the alcohol, but it never came, just a sweet juicy taste. I tool another sip and pointed at it "what is this?"  
"Its a cosmopolitan, my favourite cocktail. Of course there is always a mojito." Why didn't I know about all these wonderful concoctions, well apart from the smurf, I was a 22 year old woman and has hardly drunk wine let alone cocktails. My life was beginning to sound like a complete bore and I wanted excitement, I know that Diego preferred to stay in, order Chinese food and watch I'm a celebrity rather than go out and party with our friends; but I never realised that I was that kind of girl aswell.  
"I like this pink stuff" I sipped the drink.  
She downed the whole smurf and my mouth dropped open, leaving the straw to dangle. She slammed the glass down and grabbed my hand, lifting me off the chair "come on!" She yelled "down it and get that boootayy on the dance floor!"

Rosalie and I stayed at that cub for a couple of hours and by the time we came out I could hardly remember our dinner we had before at the hotel restaurant before going out; but I could defiantly remember her rampant sex life that she was basically shouting at me in the dimly lit bar. It was now two in the morning and my legs felt like jelly from all the alcohol, Rose had pulled a couple guys but none that had the golden ticket to her knickers.  
After an hour of sitting there, drinking more suspiciously coloured drinks and Rose flirting with the bar man I decided it was time to call it a night. I tugged at Rosalie's arm and got up, steadying myself in the process "come on Rose. Let's go home."  
She shrugged me off but smiled to tell me it wasn't malicious "I'll stay here, Alice" she said eyeing the bar man.  
"No Rose I'm not leaving you."  
She turned to me "Ali!" She jumped up, nearly tripping over her heels and hugged me "I've never" hiccup "been so flattered"  
"Yes you have" I laughed.  
"No, no but by a girl" she tighten her hug and sniffed.  
"Are you crying?"  
She stretched me out at arm's length "yes!" She pointed at her eyes "look at my eyes! The mascara is running!"  
I looked but it wasn't, I just saw a tear "no you have water proof on. Come on. We're both drunk" I grabbed her bag and shuffled her out the door, holding onto her hips .  
"BYE FIT BAR MAN!" She yelled walking out the door.

I can't remember much after that but I woke up the next morning with a splitting head ache and the biggest urge to piss. I ran to the toilet, shoved down my panties and sat down, leaving the door open. I was enjoying the most satisfying wee that I'd had in a while until Rosalie strolled in to look at herself in the mirror "morning" she yawned.  
I quickly covered myself with my hands "ROSEALIE!"  
She jumped at my scream "what?"  
"What are you doing here?"  
She laughed and went back to looking at herself in the bathroom mirror "I camped at yours last night"  
I shoved my pants up and flushed the chain "okay" I put my hands to my head and closed my eyes "I have to see two dress shops at 10:30 and 11:15 and then I have to meet someone at 1."  
She coo'd at me "someone's busy!"I walked into the bedroom and she followed on my tale, falling on top of the bed "you never told me you had a date."  
Rose picked up a packet of crisps that mysteriously appeared on the table without my knowledge between last night and this morning. "Its hardly a date" I said brushing my hair "I have appointments and then I'm going to see a complete stranger."  
She munched on the crisps "that is a date! These are good chips by the way."  
I grabbed the papers for the dress shops with all of Victoria's measurements on when my phone buzzed to life. It was an unknown number so I answered it with an apprehensive "hello?"  
"Miss Brandon?" came a northern American accent.  
"Yes?" I looked at Rose, who was now dialling for room service "this is Alice Brandon."  
"Hello Miss Brandon. My name is Angela Clark head of the wedding designs for Vera Wang. Have you heard of us?"  
My mouth dropped open and I was suddenly speech less. I turned to Rose who was now furiously texting on her blackberry. I came to my senses and answered "yes. Yes of course I have heard of Vera Wang! Who hasn't?"  
She laughed softly "well we hear that you and a certain Mr. Black are planning the wedding of a Mr. And Mrs. Voltari?"  
"Yes we are" I was getting more excited by the second and I'm sure she could tell.  
"Well Miss. Brandon we would like you to pop into our shop in New York to have a look at some dress designs for the wedding?"  
My mouth flew open "of course Mrs Clark! I would defiantly come to see some designs."  
"Well we understand that you are based in London so we can fly Mr. Black over to new york next Friday. We also know that you are in Texas at the moment so we shall send you to meet Mr. Black at the JFK airport on the Friday. All expenses paid. Hotel, food and travel. Are you available?" She said it so simply as if money wasn't an option, but I suppose money wasn't an option with Vera or her employees.  
"Yes I am available."  
I could hear the smile in her voice "good. I will e-mail you the details and I will see you next friday."  
I smiled "okay, I will see you then" then she hung up.  
I turned to Rose, mouth open, smashed phone in hand, half naked. My life was suddenly a comedy show. "What?" Rose asked laying back on the bed after ordering breakfast.  
I sat on the bed slowly putting down my phone "I just got a call from Angela Clark"  
"Who's she?"  
"She is an employee to Vera Wang" it was blunt but she needed it.  
Rose's eyes widened "Vera Wang?"  
"Vera Wang."  
"The Vera?"  
"The very one"  
Her eyes watered "Oh my God! What the hell? Alice? Why? What? why did she call you?"  
"She wants me to go to New York to check out some dress designs for Victoria. She must be high up enough to know designers at Vera Wang."  
Rose jumped up "who cares! You just got a call from Vera Wang!"  
"An employee" I whispered looking for Jacobs number on my phone.  
"So who cares? Its amazing! You get to work with some of the best designed dresses in the universe! And all you can say is 'Victoria must be high up'?" She walked towards me and grabbed my hand in excitement "I'm so happy for you! You're finally going up in the world!"  
Well it wasn't as if I was a household name, but I guess she had a point. I was getting the chance to look at dresses designed by Vera Wang first hand. But I was still not excited about it, which was unlike me "I need a coffee."

Rose flopped back on the bed again "don't worry I have it covered" she winked at me.

**Hope you loved it! I know, I know Jasper will come into it next chapter I promise! Please review and give me suggestions :D Thank you to everyone who reviews all the time and next time I will hopefully give a shout out! **


	8. Chapter 8 Not Who I Expected

**Hi guys and gals! I have another chapter for you beautiful people! I'd just love to say thank you to all the reviews that I have gotten for this chapter. I know that I haven't got a lot compared to some other stories but I just love it when you leave a review! It makes my day and hopefully I make your day with this story! **

**Hope you LOVE it! -Cath **

**Chapter 8- Not What I Expected**

I was running late, really late. It was already 1:20 and I had told Mr J that I would be there at 1. I was on time for my bridal shops, which of course neither matched Victoria's specifics, but I some how managed to be late for meeting this man. I ran past the hotel, my bag hitting me across the bum with every step, my short hair ends jabbing me in the eyes. The wind was strong for July and it nearly knocked me off my feet as I ran round the corner.  
My head whipped around; from left to right, behind me to behind the hotel blind spot, but he wasn't there. I signed, slinging my bag across the floor and rummaging through it for my cracked phone. Once I found it I stood up, typing out a message to rose.

Rose! Standing outside in a car park and he isn't here :( he's probably gone. All my fault xx

A minute later she replied  
Bastard! Come back to mine and tell me about the dress shops xx

I read her reply and huffed, maybe it was time to go. It was already half past and he wasn't here. However, he could have been here on time, I just had to be late. I was already in a bad mood when the worst thing imaginable meet me as I picked up my bag and turned around.  
"Give me the purse" a man in a back balaclava demanded. I slowly looked down at his hand and squeaked when I saw the knife. "Well!" He yelled, "what is in the bag?"  
My mouth felt stuck, the hairs on the back of my neck were sticking up and my feet were incredible icy for a hot summers day. "Nothing" I stuttered "just some make up, my phone, tampons"  
"What kind of phone you got?"  
I reached into my bag, he held up the knife a little "iphone."  
"5?"  
"4s"  
He laughed in a cigarette full chuckle "give me it!" I grabbed it and showed it him "its broken!"  
"I dropped it the other day" my nerves were getting to me, he was so close that I stumbling over my words.  
"I don't want that piece of shit!" He snatched my back and I squeaked again, taking a step back. He putted the knife up again "don't you be running, little missy. I have plans for you!"  
My eyes went wide as he chucked out all my tampons, make up, and then made his way to my purse "here we are!" He smiled taking out the purse "let me see what we got-"  
He picked up a £10 note and looked at me "what the fuck is this?"  
"E-English money."  
"Why do you have this stupid shit!" He shouted chucking it on the floor "what can I do with that?"  
"Use it in England"  
He looked at me "don't answer back, bitch!" I stepped back not knowing what to do as he rummaged through my bag. He threw it on the ground by my feet "there is nothing in here worth taking!"  
"Credit cards?" I offered, even though I could decline them as soon as possible, I just wanted him to go away.  
"Are you stupid!" He threw the bag at my feet "you will just decline the cards" he stepped closer to me "no I want something more!" He stepped forward a little more "maybe you could give me something else?" He said grabbing my arm roughly "pretty girls like yourself can give me better deals than just a phone or money" his cracked lips curled up to display yellow cracked teeth.  
I struggled against his powerful hand "get off me!" I started to panic, twisting my arm in his vice grip "look, I have nothing else!"  
He grimaced "oh but you do" as he reached down with his face, trying to nuzzle my neck I closed my eyes, screamed and struggled to get him off me as hard as I could.  
"Get off of her!" I heard keeping my eyes closed because of the constant fear that was going through my head. What if it was his mate? Wanting to finish me off! The robber let go of me and I felt him turn his attention to the man that shouted.  
My eyes shot open when the balaclava man has completely let go of my body and my eyes met with the same blue ones that I had seen at the restaurant. I quickly picked up my bag and tried to collect all my things.  
"What the fuck do you think your doin'?" J yelled.  
The robber stood, at least a foot smaller than J, and put his hands up "listen man, I didn't realise she was yours."  
"Doesn't matter if she's mine or yours or someone else's. You don't treat a woman like that!" J grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him to the ground away from me. "If I see you do that to another person ever again" J bent down to his level "I will call the cops!"

I whimpered, like a child, and looked up to J standing in front of me watching the man with the balaclava run away. He tuned to me and bent down to help me with my stuff "this is the second time you've picked up my tampons" I laughed, not caring that I'd put my foot in my mouth again. "Its like you're my mum or something."  
He handed me the last thing that the man had chucked out of my bag and helped me up. "I am so sorry. I never meant for that to happen."  
I smiled at him "its fine. It was my fault anyway. I was late."  
"Hey, as long as you're okay" he smiled "are you okay to go?"  
"Yeah, I am" I returned the smile.  
"Great!" He jumped up excitedly, grabbing my hand and pulling me away. My whole body pulled along his as he tugged my arm and ran towards the back of the car park.  
"Where are we going? And what's the rush?" I asked in a pant trying to keep up, still with my hand in his. His hand felt smooth but it was still large and callous like a work man's hand. "I don't even know your name." He kept running until we got to a set of cars in an area that said 'staff car park' in bold letters in white paint over the tarmac. He grabbed a set of keys and walked into the staff area "do you work here?" I asked stepping in slowly behind him.  
"Kind of" I could hear the smirk in his voice.  
I frowned "what do you mean kind of?"  
"Do you always ask these questions? Or are you just naturally curious?" He asked playfully, dragged me towards a motor bike.  
"I don't even know your name. What is that?" I asked pointing at the big black shiny bike.  
He poped open the seat to pull out two hats, one significantly bigger than the other. "Here" he handed me the smaller hat.  
I took it from him and looked at the bike"Do you always carry two hats in your motor bike?"  
He laughed and helped me with my hat "I leave it in there for a little lady." I wasn't sure if he was joking or being serious or implying it was me. Either way my heart sank because I knew that he had other women with him and I wasn't the first. It wasn't as if I was falling in love with him, because I didn't even know his name. But it was like I couldn't say no, I couldn't keep away from him. My eyes wanted to wander over his body, meet his blue eyes until his flickered to my lips and see the slight movement of his head leaning inwards... "Are you ready?" He asked holding my hand still. I got onto the bike with his help and he jumped on too. He pulled on his helmet and I held onto the metal handles at the back of the bike. "Hold on to my waste" he kicked the stand out and feeling myself move I quickly wrapped my hands around him.  
I shuffled towards him until my crotch was completely by him bum. "I've never been on a motor bike" I whispered to him.  
I felt the vibrations on my bum as the bike roared to life. "Well, darlin'. You're gonna try somethin' new today" he laughed before he started to move the bike.  
We went slow through the car park until he took us onto the road where the bike speed up taking us faster than the already moving cars. I felt my hair un tuck from my helmet and flicker in the wind. I held onto him tighter, still wondering where we were going. What his name was and what he meant by 'little lady.'

**Hope you loved it! Please review guys! I would really like to know what you think and what you would like me to write next? Do you want other characters in? More Jasper? **

**Thank you to all the reviews! Sarah V, The Empath and .Fang these people are legends! **

**Have a lovely day my love bugs! -Cath **


	9. Chapter 9 Job Description

**Hey love bugs :D Sorry about the wait for this chapter but it is a long one. I think I'm going to start trying to write longer chapters rather than my normal short ones. Hope you had a wonderful Christmas! **

**Chapter 9- Job Description **

The motor bike took me by surprise. I was so much faster than any car that I had been in. J moved in and out of the cars and zipped out of the city onto a dusty dry road. it was long and there was hardly anything there. A few dry trees and green grass. I held onto J tighter as he sped up, causing my shirt to flap in the wind and my thighs to cling on tighter to the bike.  
The whole experience was alien to me. I had never done anything dangerous like this before, well I wouldn't call it deadly but it wasn't like I had fully protective gear. That's when I actually noticed what J was wearing. He had a black, fitted leather jacket on that looked battered and beaten but felt like a brand new Chanel jacket. His jeans were skinny, but not clingy, and showed off his black lace up converse on the foot peddle of the bike. Overall he looked like he didn't give a shit and put whatever he wanted on, but in the most sexy possible way.  
Finally after a couple more minutes of hanging onto him, J stopped and parked on a patch of grass, next to a couple other cars. He hopped off and helped me off. "So are you going to tell me what we are doing?" I asked taking the helmet off and handing it to him.  
He took the helmet from me and took his own off "will you just trust me!" He laughed chucking them into the seat and shut it "besides I want it to be a surprise" he touched my face with the back of his hand.  
He moved his hand quickly away and apologised "its fine." We walked, side by side, towards the entrance of the car park and walked along the road towards the way we came. "Okay, okay. I won't ask about where we are going but I really would like to know what your name is."  
"You really can't remember my name?" He was laughing but I could tell he was hurt.  
"I'm so sorry but I can't all I remember is that it begins with J."  
He laughed, thank God he wasn't completely upset. Anyway why would he be upset? It wasn't as if I was 'his' or that he liked me. He said himself that he had another 'little lady.' I frowned at my thought. "Yes my name begins with a J. You much have hit your head pretty hard, darlin'."  
"Please"  
He stopped and turned to face me "shall we start again?" He placed his hands on either side of my shoulders.  
I blinked looking at the hands he had placed on both of my shoulders. "Okay."  
He held out his hand and stepped away from me "Jasper Whitlock" he smirked "and you are?" His name was like something out of a movie, I had never known anyone called Jasper before and not been a ginger cat.  
I took his hand giggling "Alice Brandon. You have a lovely name Mr. Whitlock."  
He took his hand away and continued to walk. I skipped to his side to keep up with his long legs "as do you, Miss. Brandon."  
He drawled my name in his thick southern accent. It made me want to ask him where he was from but I was just to curious as to where we were going.  
"Will you tell me where we are going now Jasper?" I loved the way his name rolled off my tongue. It was a sexy name, a name that I could say at any time and it would still send shivers down my spine. He laughed and grabbed my hand once again, pulling me away. He really was excited about something.

He stopped us in front of a set of gates, with flowers all around it. I looked up to the sign on the top if the gates labelled 'Zoo.' "The zoo?" My mouth twitched up and I felt butterflies in my tummy. Zoo's were one of my favourite days out, my mother has always brought me here when I was young. I still haven't grown out of it and it probably explains my childlike qualities now.  
He looked down at me and took out two hologram tickets "you don't like the zoo?" He lead me forward towards the gates "we can do something else."  
"No! No I love the zoo. It was just unexpected" I laughed walking with him towards a small man with a blue hat on and a jumper that said 'welcome' with big white letters. "Come on!"  
I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the man. "Alice I never knew you were so keen."  
"I told you I love the zoo!"  
"Welcome, darlin'" the guy in the blue jumper had an even stronger Texan accent to Jasper. "Have yah got tickets, sir?" He asked jasper. Jasper gave him the tickets"thank ye' kindly. Enjoy your time guys."  
Jasper lead me in by my waist, while thanking the man. "What would you like to see?"  
I stood thinking "what is your favourite animal?"  
"I kind of like elephants" he answered shyly.  
"We'll go there first" I smiled pulling him towards the zoo map.

After walking around, looking at the elephants, the tigers, meercats, penguins and just about every other animal we could fine; Jasper and I had sat down on a small bench looking out to a small lake, littered with peacocks and flamingos surrounding the water. He was just watching the birds and listening to their squeaks, peacefully. "So how old are you?"  
I twirled my thumbs around one another "I'm 22, you?"  
"25" his eyes were glued to the birds. "So you're obviously not from here?" Finally he turned his head to look at me "where are you from?"  
"I grew up in London"  
"were you born there?"  
"I was born in a small town just outside of London. So I don't have the privilege to call myself a true Londoner" I giggled, adding air quotes to 'privilege'.  
"Nahh!" He smiled "I'd love to go to London some day. I've never been out of the states."  
Jasper was a never ending source of smiles for me. I had hardly known him a couple of days and I was beginning to look at him in a different way. He didn't make me feel the way I felt with Alec, he was different, yet they both caught my eye in the way Diego had when I was a teenager. I couldn't say for sure that I loved any of them, but I was defiantly attracted to them both. It was more physical towards Alec, as if I could jump into bed with him just because of his devilishly good looks. But with Jasper I could feel my emotions tangle with his. Of course I was sexually attracted to him as well.  
"London is nice. Its a little crowded, actually very crowded" he leaned towards me, looking into my eyes intensely. "Its cold too. Really cold."  
"There are colder places" his eyes watched me as if he was going to eat me, it caught me off guard and caused me to stutter.  
"I-I am not keen on the cold. Or t-the hot."  
"You like it just right?" His eyes flickered to my lips.  
I turned my attention to the birds again "yeah I guess I do."  
He laughed "so what are you?"  
"What am I?"  
"Sorry" he shock his head, slapping his knee "what do you do for a livin'?"  
"I'm a wedding planner"  
His eyebrows shot up "wow. Takes a lot of guts to be a weddin' planner."  
I understood what he meant but I decided to question on him anyway, I couldn't help but want to hear his voice again. "What do you mean?"  
"Well, you get one thing wrong, you're screwed. Its someone big day, y'ah know?"  
I laughed "oh God, you have no idea!"  
His smile grew looking at me "what?"  
"You get so many bratty brides, so many grumpy grooms and sometimes even toddlers."  
"Ouch. You must be so determined."  
"Actually, I love it. You know when you have a passion?"He nodded. Jasper was actually listening to me, something Diego never did. It was just a strange feeling having someone actually want to know about you. And I loved it! "Its a passion of mine and every tantrum, all the tears and all the mess, there is always a wedding with a happy bride and groom that I go to. Anyway enough about me! What do you do?"  
He smiled and sat back "its funny you talk about passions because my" he stopped, thinking "my job, you could say, is a passion of mine too."  
"So tell me" I asked getting closer to him, really curious. He sat back further and just smirked. I crossed my hands under my chest "please don't tell me to guess like your name again!"  
He quickly sat up smiling, making me jump "you wanna know?"  
"Yes"  
"Meet me tonight"  
"What? Where?"  
He chuckled "meet me at a Riley's bar tonight."  
What? "What? I don't know where that is."  
"Its on the high street."  
"Jasper, I don't know where anything is. Maybe Rosalie knows but I don't think she would just randomly want to come."  
"Bring her, it would be fun and besides I would be working so you could do with some company while I work."  
A slight twinge of disappointment hit me. I wanted to spend more time with Jasper rather than watch him work. But Rose was such a great person to hang out with and was fun the other night."Okay, I'll ask Rose but if she says no then what do I do?"  
He grabbed his phone and asked for mine with and outstretched hand. He took my iphone, carefully, ignoring the crack and began to type looking at his phone. "If you can't get a way there, or if Rosalie doesn't want to come, text me. I'll come and pick you up as soon as possible."  
He was so sweet. Diego never did anything like this, he never made me excited about a lot of things and this I was excited about. "Okay, but I think she has other plans."

"Of course! I want to meet this new boy of yours!" Rosalie was outstretched on her bed, as I was watching re runs of gossip girl while eating her cookies and laying on her sit back chair. "He sounds nice. Anyway what kind of friend would I be if I didn't scope out your boyfriend" she winked.  
I wiped my face from chocolate crumbs and stood up, causing the cookies to fly across the room. "Shit!" I cursed getting on my knees to pick them up "he is not my boyfriend, Rosalie. I hardly know him."  
"Sure, sure. I bet you just wanna keep your options open don't you?" She got on her hands and knees on the bed and staked the end of the bed to look down at me "you're fucking someone else."  
I looked up at her, the widest grin on her face, my face a little less... Excited. "I am not 'fucking' anyone else."  
"Fine. Having sex with someone else."  
"I'm not having sex with anyone!" I blushed standing up and throwing the dirty cookies in the bin. "I had a one night stand and that is it."  
She gasped as I sat on the bed "with who?"  
"Just a receptionist"  
"At the hotel?"  
"Yeah" I shifted uncomfortably "wanna go for dinner? I can pay" or rather diego can pay.  
"Sure but I'm paying for mine. I am not sponging off my friend. Who is this receptionist?"  
"Alec? Alec Voltaira?"  
"I didn't catch his second name."  
her eyes grew wide "you know he's like a billionaire?"  
"Slight exaggeration" I pointed out flopping onto the bed.  
"Well his family are so rich. They own the hotel Alice!"  
"I didn't know that" I commented, slightly uninterested, switching the TV on.  
"You fucked him without knowing him?"  
"I just thought he was a receptionist. Then he pulled out this Aston Martin and Burberry suit and to be honest I was getting a slight suspicion that he wasn't just a receptionist."  
"Of course he's not. He is loaded."  
"Can we stop talking about this please? I only went out on a date with him and had a one night stand with him."  
"Was he good?"  
"Rose!" I shouted chucking a pillow at her.  
She caught it and placed it on the bed next to her. "What? He's hot and probably a good fuck."  
"I can't believe you" I laughed getting up to go to the mini fridge and getting myself and her a pepsi. "I'll have Malibu in mine" she winked. I grabbed her a small shot of malibu and gave her the drink. "How long are you staying here anyway? The fee each night it pretty pricey." I hadn't actually thought about the length of my stay since getting here. I had gotten so comfortable this past week with Rose, Jasper, Alec and the hotel that it hadn't even occurred to me that Diego's card will run out, I will have to start using my own card and I will have to go back to London. But I was actually loving it in the states.  
"I'm going to New york in a couple of days."  
He choked on her drink "what? When was this decided?"  
"Jacob and I have a client up there."  
She pulled a distasteful face as if she had sucked on a lemon "whenever you say client I can never get another 'occupation' out of my head. And is it permanent?"  
I snigered at her prostitute joke "no its only for a week or less. Jacob is meeting me there and we will stay until the CLIENT has decided."  
"Who is this client then?" She mocked.  
"Vera Wang" that shut her up.  
"The Vera Wang?" Her forehead was defiantly going to need botox after this.  
"Well one of her assistance I believe."  
"But still Vera?"  
"Yes one of her designs."  
"Alice I have to come with you!"  
"What? No! Rosalie don't you have work to do?"  
He got up from the bed and started to twist a hair band round her finger "Oh Ray doesn't mind if I take a short holiday."  
"Ray?"  
"My agent"  
"Explain to me what you do again?"  
"I'm a model."  
"That explains a lot."  
"Let me just go call him!"  
"Rosalie" I called to her. She whipped around, her blonde locks flinging around her face. I was about to tell her not to get her hopes up but who could resist a face like that? "Fine. But you are my assistant! Got it?" He nodded happily and squeaked "you need to act like an assistant infront of clients" there was the lemon face again.  
"Yeah I can totally pull that off!"  
I turned around while she called Ray and look out the window out into the harbour. I wondered how Rosalie could afford such a nice hotel room, mine was nice but then again I didn't pay for mine. My bank account was rapidly going to go and I really needed this wedding to go to plan. It could either break or make Jacob and I. It could either keep me here with Jasper, Rose and Alec or send me back to Diego and my parents.

**Please review and tell me what you think. Also about the longer chapters, do you think I should stick with shorter or longer? :D Happy New Year everyone! Till next time- Cath **


	10. Chapter 10 Alice Is In Wonderland

**Hey guys :D Hope are enjoying 2013! I didn't get many reviews last chapter :( so I decided to write a short chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy it! **

**Chapter 10- Alice Is In Wonderland**

I packed everything that was unpacked after coming to the Omni hotel and pushed my bag to the side. Rosalie was in her room packing for our trip tomorrow, she was so excited and I had made a deal with her that she could come with Jacob and I as an assistant. Jacob rang me this morning telling me that he had ordered a taxi to pick Rosalie and I up at the JFK airport and then bring us to the hotel the company had given us to stay in.  
I had conflicting emotions about leaving, I was happy because this was such an amazing opportunity for Jacob and I but I was sad because I was getting so close to the hotel and kind of considered it my home. I just told myself that I had to come back to pick Seth up anyway, so it wasn't for good.  
I went down the stair to the reception area to cancel my room for tomorrow night. I stopped in my tracks when I saw Alec standing behind the counter. I couldn't see him now? How could I? He didn't know I was leaving. Well he has to know some time.  
I expected to be greeted with a dazzling smile but when he looked up I was met with an awkward scowl and a look back down to the computer. I approached him "hi Alec" I smiled.  
He did not "welcome to the Omni hotel, Corpus Christi. How may I make your stay more comfortable, madam?" He was still look at his computer screen.  
"Alec? Its Alice" he finally looked up, still keeping his smile at bay, and nodded, looking back down. "Why are you acting like this?"  
"You haven't called" he told me bluntly.  
"Nor have you" I shot back.  
"I gave you my number. I don't even know yours" he was finally looking at me.  
"You know where my room is. I don't even know why you're so pissed off with me. I haven't done anything to you."  
" I tried to get you. I have tried at your door about three times now and everytime I get nothing." A woman lined up behind me to check in "what? You just want a night of fun and then get out? Well not for me Alice. I like you, that is why I slept with you." I looked at the woman's face in the big mirror behind the desk and immediately went red with her smirk. "Whatever Alice just leave me alone."  
He looked at the woman with the same dazzling smile as he used to give me but less shiny, I had hurt him but I never would admit it. Something had changed with Alec and I was starting to fell guilty. "I'm leaving" I whispered as the woman gave her card to him.  
"What?" he said standing still, smile wiped off his face, head turned straight back to mine.  
"I have a plane ticket to go to New York."  
The woman was giving her room key without eye contact, which gave Alec a stern look from her "when will you be back?" His voice was full of panic and I was slightly enjoying it "will you be back?"  
"Maybe" I knew I'd be back, so I don't know why I said maybe.  
"Why are you leaving?"  
"I need to cancel my room" he took my keys and typed something on the computer letting his eyes flicker to me.  
"Did I mean anything to you?" He whispered. The reception area was nearly empty, apart from an old lady reading a book at the far corner. "You were a friend."  
"A friend who you fucked!" He spat still keeping his tone down. I turned to look at the woman but she was unmoved.  
"Can we not talk about this" I said looking down "I just want to cancel my room."  
He snatched the card from me "you realise I could report you for this card" he said smoothly typing.  
My face looked up to him "please don't."  
My eyes begged him not to "who is he? Another guy you fuck!" His voice was sharp and louder that time.  
"I don't understand why you are so angry at me!" It was my time to cause a scene. No one was going to make Alice Brandon look like a common slut. "I did nothing to you! Okay I didn't call you but what happened the other night was a mistake!" The woman was now looking up from her book but I could not care less. "For your information the guy on that credit card is my ex boyfriend. I caught him cheating. So fuck you Alec! You think you're so badly done to!" I was to angry to just stand here and shout so I grabbed my card, diego's card, from Alec's hand with a vengeance and pushed over a little leaflet holder. The woman sniggered at my pathetic excuse to look scary, but it did what I wanted to do! The leaflets were now littered over the floor and Alec was going to pick them up.  
In an angry vengeance I turned and stomped to the elevator but Alec got there before I could be alone in, there was now an audience watching us from the reception and an angry boss waiting for Alec. When the doors closed I felt enclosed with a man I was angry at, hardly knew, had sex with and was probably the best looking guy I had ever kissed.  
I folded my arms and stood as far away from him as possible. "What are you doing Alice?" I didn't reply I just looked down, angrily. "Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you" he stepped towards me, I was now as far towards the elevator wall as possible just watching the number of the floors light up. Why does my floor have to be so fucking far up!? Alec chuckled "I'm sorry but you're really sexy when you're mad."  
I turned around to look at him with angry eyes "What!?" I shouted stomping my foot on the lift floor "you were just having a go at me for no reason and now you just-"  
I was cut off by Alec's lips on mine. He had walked quickly to me and pushed his lips into mine. My eyes grew wide and my lips froze up. I didn't know what to do, my brain told me to push him off and punch him in the face. But I couldn't, my hands grew limp and my body moved into him. He cupped my face and all my anger washed away. All I wanted to do a minute ago was punch him and shout at him for being so cruel, but all I could find myself doing was bringing my hands up to his head and racking my fingers through his soft brown hair to pull him closer. He kissed me deeper, I let his tongue explore my mouth.  
I felt like we were waiting for hours when I wasn't kissing Alec but before I knew it the doors slid open behind me. Alec held me on his face but running his hands down my body to my bum and picked me up. My legs wrapped instinctively around his waist and he began to move towards my room. My chest He smiled into my lips as he shoved me up the door. I got off him and opened the door to let us both in.

**So tell me what you think love bugs :) Please review! Have a lovely week. **


	11. Chapter 11 Dark Bar

**Hey Guys and gals! I'm so sorry about the wait for chapter 11 but I've had January exams and it has been so stressful! Love you all and I hope you love this chapter! -Cath **

**Again, I own nothing. **

**Chapter 11- Dark Bar **

This was it. The last time. The last time I would crawl around a bedroom looking for my underwear while Alec was naked in the bathroom. The last time I would feel insignificant in my own room. The last time I slept with Alec. The completely last time I look into Alec's eyes as he fucks me and think about Jasper. I was such a screw up and I had told myself that I wouldn't have sex with him again. Alec was now in the bathroom, I on the other hand was trying to find my disguarded knickers for the second time. I grabbed the frilly garments and shoved my matching bra on, I was lucky to have these on and not my granny pants on. I went looking for my pants when Alec came out of the bathroom, he had no clothes on and bearing it proudly as if he had nothing to worry about. And to be honest he really had nothing to worry about, he had perfectly chiselled abbs, with the longest legs and arms built with perfect muscles that weren't too ostentatious but enough to make any woman, gay or straight, drool. I suddenly felt self concious over my extra luggage and choice my shirt over jeans.  
"Where are you going?" He asked as I was pulling my shirt over my head trying to hide my tummy with the bed sheets, unsuccessfully.  
"I have to go out tonight and its already" I stopped to look at my watch and it was already 7 when Jasper has told me to meet him at the bar at 9. I walked into the bathroom as Alec jumped on the bed and rubbed his face in the sheets.  
"Where are you going love?" My body tensed up when he called me 'love.' That was something couples called each other wasn't it? Whatever it was I didn't like it but I brushed it off.  
"Out with Rosalie" I didn't mention Jasper, I didn't have the balls.  
"Who's Rosalie?" He asked picking an empty tampons box, shaking it and then putting it down. "I quit the hotel by the way."  
"Oh really? Why?" I asked washing my face with a make up wipe "and she's just a friend."  
He got up and hugged my back, leaning over the sink "I don't like it." He swayed me and kissed my neck "I would rather do something much more worth my time."  
I nudged him off, turned around and admired his lean stature leaning on the side of the sink. "We are so different" I said bluntly.  
His face scrunched up "how do you mean?"  
I walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed carefully, Alec followed and put his hand on mine. "You're rich, your family are more wealthy than anyone I know, you are sexy as anybody I have even kissed before." He was smiling under my compliments "I'm just none of those things."  
He walked up to the end of the bed, knelt down and cupped my face "I don't care whether you are in the same situation as I am or polar opposites. I like you, kay?" He kissed me deeply but when he let go and walked to get his pants from the floor I knew that I was going to have to tell him I felt nothing. He turned around putting his pants on "wanna get something to eat?"  
I shuffled on the bed "I have to be somewhere, sorry Alec."  
I could tell he was fed up but he still kept a smile "that's alright. Hey why don't I treat you another night?"  
"I'm going to New york tomorrow."  
He shoved his shirt on and opened the door "you never know what will happen Alice" and with that he was gone.  
My heart sunk and I didn't know why. Sure Alec was sexy, charming, rich and treated me well; but it wasn't were my heart was. He just didn't have the hold over me the way Diego did. I was feeling more and more like a heartless bitch the longer I strung him along but the more I spent time with him the more I wanted him to stay. To be honest the only reason I told him to leave was because I need to see Jasper and I could not miss that.  
It was half 6 and I was sat in Riley's bar with Rosalie, waiting for my mojito and for Jasper to turn up. I was getting nervous and Rosalie could tell "what's up?"  
"I'm just worried. I really want to see him and I kinda blew off Alec to see Jasper. What if he doesn't turn up? He's late."  
She sniggered and took her drink from the bar man with a quick wink "so that's why I could here noises from your room." My face went bright red and she sipped her drink while I just stared at mine "you should really sort those noises out" she joked.  
"I'm not that loud" I commented. I was wondering where Jasper was. I looked around trying to spot him in a waiters outfit or behind the bar or at the DJ counter but it was too dark to actually clear see anyone.  
"So ladies" said a smooth talking barman, a different one that served our drinks, drawled from his gothic pierced lips. "Looking forward to seeing Ten sundays to wednesday?"  
"Ten sundays to what?" Rose spluttered.  
The barman's smile fell "the band that we have one tonight? They're really big in New york at the minute and actually got a couple awards. We were so lucky to get them and the place is packed." Rose moved away from his wandering hand over the counter "I've never seen you girls before so I thought you might be here for them."  
"Never heard of them" she said, dismissing him. I was about to ask the barman whether he knew anyone called Jasper but the lights went down and the crowed by the stage pitched up. Rose bent towards me and whispered "jesus they must be good."  
I laughed and whispered back"I've never heard of them." I was bummed out by Jasper skipping on me but whatever I could have fun with Rose, getting drunk and then crawl back to the hotel with ringing ears from listening to loud music all night. Then the most unexpected thing happened. It was so unexpected that I nearly fell off my chair. It was so unexpected that my mouth gapped open and my eyes went wide. On the stage sat a drum kit in the background which a floppy haired guy sat behind, followed by a buff, tattooed to hell bassist, followed by a boy that I was waiting for all night. Jasper stepped on stage with a gibson in hand and a smile on his face. He stepped up to the mic "hello Texas!" When he heard all the girls scream he laughed a boyish laugh, turning to the bassist and winking. He turned back to the crowned "who is ready for ten sundays to wednesday?" They screamed again "that's what I wanna hear!" He put the guitar strap over his head and strummed it slowly, making the girls go crazy again "enjoy our first song. This is Victoria."  
As he started to play I gulped my moijto as Jasper started to sing in his raspy voice. How could he not tell me? How could he not tell me that he was in a band? That his job was a lead singer of a band, a band I had never heard of but from the sounds of the screams a very popular one.  
"The bassist is cute" Rose said leaning towards me sipping her drink. I was staring at Jasper, trying to make him see me. "And the blond one in the front."  
"That's Jasper."  
She spun me around, taking my eyes off Jasper "that is Jasper" she pointed. I nodded, taking a slow sip of my drink "you don't seem fazed?"  
Putting my drink down, I shrugged "he's just in a band. What's the big deal?"  
"Ladies another drink?"  
"Shots" I demanded.  
"Tequila?"  
"Yeah sure"  
Rosalie stared at me "Ali, when do you order shots?" I took the salt, sprinkled some on my hand and then on hers, not answering her question. I could feel my sense's going and her question getting blury as I took my shot and the lemon. Rose took hers to "don't look now but he is looking right at you."  
"Who?"  
"Who do you think? Jasper. He is singing and looking straight at you!" I turned to see his eyes on me just like Rose had said. He looked away with a wink when our eyes met and I grabbed the lemon and started to suck. "Did you have sex with him?"  
"Why would you think that?"  
"You're just acting weird and you obviously have a connection."  
"No we don't. He is just a boy I met and he happens to be in a band."  
"That's sexy and he's looking at you again." I wanted to turn around but I didn't. I was either on the verge of being drunk or not even bothered by the fact that Jasper was on the stage, singing in a raspy voice, while looking at me. All I could think about was where my next drink was coming from. Nice priorities Alice.  
An hour later and Jasper was on his last speech, whereas I was thoroughly enjoying myself with a drunk Rosalie and a beer in my hand. "Thank you for having us Texas!"  
"YEAHH!" I slurred putting up my drink as a fake toast as they left the stage. "They were so good!" I shouted to rose.  
She grabbed my hand and kissed it "I fucking love you mate! You're my favourite girl!"  
I laughed mainly because she hardly knew me but also because I was more drunk than I was at Bella's wedding. "Another drink ladies?"  
I turned to see the barman, it was his charming smile that made my head pound "No thank you" I told him with a smile.  
"I'll have one!" I heard Rosalie say while she shook her glass at him. When Rosalie's face turned towards me and her smile perked up I peaked behind me. "Hi" Jasper said with a small smile. It was still very dark and I only saw his features faintly and his blond hair light up from the stream lights from the bar.  
I tired not to act drunk "hello!" I yelled in his face, I wasn't the best actor.  
He sat on the bar stood next to me as his band mates sat near Rosalie, keeping her wandering eyes, wandering. "Had a bit to much to drink?" I felt relief wash all over me when I saw his smile. I didn't want Jasper thinking poorly of me.  
"Yes" I admitted "nice set" the slurs just kept coming.  
His smile grew "glad you liked it." He looked around and then back to me "do you girls want to go somewhere else? Its getting a little to close for comfort in here." That was the first time I had realised the hoard of girls carefully watching Jasper from a distance, trying to get themselves noticed from the dance floor.  
I downed my last drink and shot up off my seat "let's go." As I went to grab Rose my heel twisted and caused me to fall what I had thought to be the floor. But instead of my face flat on the sticky bar floor, I tumbled into a pair of arms. When I peaked up past my dark hair I could see Jasper was attached to those arms.  
"I see we're in this position again" he smirked. I quickly got off him, laughing and dusting off my top.  
"Shall we go?" I asked urgently trying to step away from further embarrassment. I was praising the lord, even though I'm not religious, that Jasper couldn't see my bright red face.

**Thank you to all the people that review everytime I upload a new chapter. I would not be doing this without you babes ;) Please review and tell me what you think about this one! -Cath xxx **


	12. Chapter 12- Unexpected Turn

**Hey Guys! Hope you are all okay? Really sorry this story has taken me so long to write. I've had a stressful month and I didn't really get that many reviews last time so I've been feeling down but here is the new chapter!**

**Hope you love it! **

**Chapter 12- Unexpected Turn **

Jasper and his band mates lead us outside and down the road into another bar. Unlike Riley's bar, this one was modern and much less crowed. The walls were painted a warm reddish brown and the only light sources were little orange boxes drilled to the wall, brining in enough light to see yet it still had a chill out vibe. There where soft, brown looking sofas dotted around in various places and random stools with high tables intertwined. Cool music played in the background, not to the level of Riley's bar where talking was almost impossible, yet loud enough for you to feel the heavy bass.  
Jasper whispered in my ear "like it?"  
I could feel my legs go weak as his golden hair brushed up again my milky face, and I was pretty sure it wasn't the drink. "Its nice" I turned to him "I love it compared to the last bar."  
He laughed "I want to show you something." He took my hand, like he did at the zoo and took me up a flight of stairs. I looked behind me where Rosalie and the other two guys where laughing at the bar with a barman, they all looked completely content. The stairs that Jasper lead me up were made out of glass and the walls that surrounded it of glass too. I could see the downstairs bar slowly disappear as the upstairs reappeared. Much like the bar downstairs, this one was brown and cosy, however, there were large cream sales above us instead of a roof and It was more like a balcony or a roof top than a second floor. There was also a smaller bar with high chairs and sofas up here aswell.  
I let go of Jasper's hand and walked towards the edge of the roof top, where bars criss-crossed to prevent any accidents. Jasper crossed to the bar grabbing two drinks and strolling towards me. The wind swept past me lifting my hair over my shoulders and making me breath hard. He handed me a clear glass of water and I gulped it down. I didn't realise how thirsty for water I was. It felt as if the alcohol was draining of me as I finished the cup and placed it on the nearest table. "Thirsty hay?" His accent was coming on strong and I loved it.  
"You have no idea" I turned to the clear air again "this place is so nice, so relaxing."  
He walked to the railing and rested his hands on it next to me "yeah it is. I'm going to miss it."  
"Miss it?" I turned to face him "why would you miss it?"  
His blue eyes flickered to mine "the guys and I are going to Boston and New York to do like a mini tour."  
He looked sad "That's strange."  
He laughed "well there is a big crowed at New York that want to hear us."  
"No not that" I cleared "I'm going to New York tomorrow."  
His eyes went wide and I could faintly see a smile "for real? Wait your not that drunk are you?"  
I giggled "I'm a little tipsy right now but I'm telling you the truth"  
He laughed "why are you going to the big apple then?"  
"Work"  
"That it?" He asked.  
"Well pretty much. But now Rose is coming and its coming to be a jolly aswell."  
"Jolly?" He asked scrunching his nose.  
I giggled "a holiday" maybe I should stop using english terms around Americans.  
Jasper just sighed and slouched "maybe we should hangout?"  
I giggled a little drunkenly "we are hanging out."  
"No I mean like when we are in New York" he turned towards me and got my attention "I really like you Alice."  
My eyes bugged out "I like you too but we've just met" said the girl who fucked a receptionist after one date. Even drunk Alice is ashamed of that.  
He leaned forward a little, staring at my lips "can I kiss you, Alice?" I nodded and he leaned forward. I puckered my lips and closed my eyes when the softest kiss was planted on my lips. I opened my eyes when he moved away "that was nice."  
I'd hadn't ever been kissed that way before. It was like a kiss you would give to a baby on the cheek, rough enough to mean anything sexual but I certainly don't think Jasper kisses his friends like that.  
I looked up to him and saw him go in for another. I closed my eyes and waited, but nothing came "I'm sorry" my eyes shot open "I can't do this." I could feel a tears build up in my eyes. I wasn't sure whether I was really falling for Jasper or it was just the alcohol making me hormonal. He quickly turned to me and grabbed my hand with a panicked expression on his face "please don't cry. I just came out of a bad relationship and I'm in a really place." He touched my cheek to make me look into his eyes "I really like you."  
"I like you too."  
"In that way?" He asked, it was like I was a teenager again and he was asking me out for the first time. Just as I opened my mouth he interrupted "because if you don't then that's cool. Maybe we should just go downstairs" he said nervously.  
I could tell he was uncomfortable so I just followed him downstairs, slowly enough for me not to trip and crack my skull.  
As I got downstairs Rose screamed "ALICE!" And ran toward my general direction, yeah she was drunk. "What have you been doing with Jazzy?" She asked leaning on me.  
""Jazzy?" Jasper asked while one of the band members laughed.  
"Nothing" I answered.  
Rose pulled the man that was laughing towards us, while the other two band member talked at the bar. "This is Emmett, in he purddy?" She purred putting on her southern accent.  
"Sure" I said sympathetically apologising to Emmett.  
"No worries! She isn't a handful!" He laughed holding her up.  
"I think its time we were off Rose" the alcohol was wearing off and I could feel the cold come through the door.  
She stumbled more and tripped over to me "okay! But they are going to New York tomorrow and so are we!"  
Emmett came over to take Rose off me and walk her out the bar "thanks" I mouthed. I turned to Jasper who held the door out for me and whistled the other boys over "you really don't have to take us home."  
"Don't worry. We like walking."  
Jasper and Emmett walked Rosalie and I to the hotel, the other two band members said they would wait for them at their hotel because they needed to pack. I walked side by side with Jasper, while Emmett had Rosalie almost in his arms. "I was wondering what you did."  
"Did I have you fooled?"  
His smile was infectious "yeah, I guess you did."  
Just as we were entering the hotel Emmett yelled "Jazz man! I'll take the girls upstairs to their rooms. You should go see Maria. I know you want to and I bet you will need to catch up with her for our trip" there was no humour in Emmett's voice and my heart sank a little at the thought of Jasper going to see another woman. That must be who the extra helmet was for on his motorbike. I was suddenly not as happy or excited about the kiss now. I knew Jasper was too good to be true.  
"I think we will be okay" I said stopping, avoiding eye contact with Jasper.  
"Let me take her up" Emmett said with a smile, nudging towards Rose.  
I took Rosalie's hand "no. We're fine. Thank you for walking with us" I said bluntly, turning around and walking Rose into the lift.  
I saw the confused look Jasper had painted on his face as the doors shut on us, closing him from my view. In the space of 5 minutes my judgement of him had been from amazingly, hot band member who was sweet and kind to amazingly, hot band member who had cheated on his girlfriend with me. I didn't really want to admit to myself that what Emmett said hurt me, yet do I want to admit that I might have actually like Jasper. I was shocked, yet I was used to it. Not every girl gets to see her fiance get it on with another girl, in a toilet of her best friends wedding; I thought before Rosalie was sick on my shoes.

**I hope you like this chapter! Please leave me a review, without them I have no motivation to write this. I love you guyss! See you next time love bugs -Cath **

**Ps. I've started the next chapter so hopefully that one will be much longer :D **


	13. Chapter 13- The Girl

**Hey Guys! I knew I've taken a long time but here it is! Hope you like it! Please review :) **

**Chapter 13 - The Girl **

It was finally the day, the day that I would venture off to New York, meet one of my richest customers and my idol. My stuff was packed and ready to go by the door of my hotel room. Rosalie had told me to give her an hour to get ready, since our flight wasn't until 4pm, I decided to go down to the hotel restaurant for the first time for breakfast. I grabbed my purse and card key and walked downstairs to the restaurant which was past the reception desk. Alec wasn't there but I was oddly relived because as harsh as it was I didn't want to say goodbye to him.  
The breakfast was a range of continental, cooked and cold breakfast; it was all included in the room price and I was surprised why I had never thought about doing this before. I grabbed a couple rounds of toasts with butter, a fruity yogurt and a strong cup of coffee. I sat down on one of the many tables and opened the yogurt "everything to your liking, madam?"  
I recognised the voice but I didn't want to believe it. I looked up to see Alec, smiling as if he had never met me "yes thank you" I answered.  
He reached over to grab something and ran back over and placed a spoon by my toast "you forgot a spoon, madam."  
I picked it up and started to dig at my yogurt "thank you but you don't have to call me madam after every sentence, Alec."  
He sat down "don't go."  
I looked at him "I have to go."  
"What do you mean you have to go?" I looked around to see if anyone was staring and of course they were.  
"I mean I have a job over there and its really important."  
"Will you be back?"  
"To pick up Seth"  
"Seth?"  
"My cat"  
His face screwed up "come back for me!" I could tell he was getting emotional and I didn't like it. It attracted to many wandering eyes.  
"Why should I do that?" I got up, leaving my breakfast and walked swiftly to the door.  
He followed yelling "because I love you!"  
I turned to see everyone's eyes on Alec or I. I felt undressed; as if I has come down in just my underwear. I turned back to the door to run out and back to my room. I could not wait to get out of this place. To get the job done in New York, get Seth and go home. Alec didn't love me, we had done nothing but fucked and even if he did love me I had no feelings for him. Jasper certainly didn't want me. He had Maria.  
I heard Alec shout my name but I didn't look back. I walked quickly to my room, taking the keys out and dropping them by mistake. Just before I managed to opened the door and go in, Alec's foot stopped me from closing it. "You're working Alec! You will get fired" I cried trying to push the door closed.  
It was no use Alec was much stronger than I was and managed to wedge his whole body in the room, pushing the door closed. "Get out."  
"Not before you tell me how you feel."  
I walked over to my suitcase and zipped it up. He followed "tell me you love me, Alice. Why can't you? I know you love me."  
His voice wasn't how I expected it to be when a man uttered those words. He wasn't sure of himself or smug. He was desperate and needy. Maybe he did actually love me. I turned to him "I can't."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I don't love you."  
"Alice I know the way you look at me."  
"Well you're wrong" I said bluntly, wheeling my bag to the door. "If you don't mind I have a plane to catch."  
I knew I was being harsh. I knew that I was probably hurting his feelings, but right now all I wanted to do was go home. And by home I meant England. But I knew I couldn't do that right now.  
"What's the point?" He cried sitting on the bed.  
"What's the point in what?"  
He looked up with teary eyes at me "in this! All of this? I feel empty without you."  
"You hardly know me"  
"And yet I am head over heels in love with you" I sat down beside him. "I can get you out of my head."  
"Well you need to get me out of your head" I thought for a moment before getting up again and walking up and down. "I'm leaving and I can't start a relationship, not again."  
Alec stood up "its that guy isn't it?"  
I stopped and looked at him "what guy?"  
"The blonde one. I saw you together as I finished my last shift the other day. You looked really happy." I didn't know what to say I just looked at Alex "I'm ready."  
He was smiling and walking towards the door there was part of me that was glad he was about to go but there was also a small part that wanted him to stay"where are you going?"  
He looked back at me before opening the door "have a nice time in New York, Alice." With that he walked out of the hotel room and down the corridor. It was strange seeing him go as if nothing between us mattered to him. I could tell I had hurt him but what else could I do? Alec wasn't for me he needed a woman to spoil. Someone who will love him unconditionally. And that someone was not me.

I waited by the taxi that was going to take us to the airport for Rosalie. I switched on my phone, reminding me I needed to get it fixed, and saw a text from Bella. "Hey popstar! Need to see u ASAP! Big news! Call me when u get the chance :) Missin u like crazy! Bells xx"  
I wondered what she needed to tell me but I was cut off from her number by the taxi man yelling "hey! Princess we gotta run! I got people to pick up after yah! Come on baby cakes."  
I turned to his head poking out of the window "just five minute, please" I said putting on my best puppy dog face.  
He huffed and sat back into the car "whatever! Just tell yah friend to get her ass here."  
"So much for southern hospitality" I muttered under my breath taking my phone back out again and calling Rose. She answered with a breathy "Hello?"  
"Rose get down here now. The taxi man won't wait any longer!"  
"Chill Ali. I'm coming down now."  
I saw her lock of blonde curls bounce towards the door and hung up. We both got into the taxi and went to the airport. I payed the taxi and thanked him for helping with our bags. That was when I heard "EMMET!" I turned to see Rose jumping into the big mans arms with his band mates trailing behind him. She was getting way too close to him. I counted the band and only found three. Walking up to them with my suitcase trailing I greeted them "hey guys" I smiled.  
"Alright Alice?" Peter, the bass player smiled coolly.  
"Yeah" I smiled "why aren't you complete?" In a playful voice but really genuinely wanted to know where Jasper was.  
"Jaz is saying goodbye to his folks and Maria." Shit. I really wished I didn't say anything now. They were probably so loved up and crying at the fact that Jasper will be away for a couple for weeks. I would never admit I was jealous of a girl I've never even seen but I was. I couldn't even kid myself at how jealous I was. I did really like Jasper.  
"You okay Alice?" Aro smiled. Peter and Aro, the other band mate could see that I wasn't acting like myself "a little down that your boyfriend isn't here?"  
I could feel my face turn bright red, so I tried to hide it by looking down "what?! No! I'm not down!"  
"Caught red faced!" Yelled Emmett.  
Rose hit him playfully "she isn't like that!" Just before I was about to suggest that we go grab something to eat to Rose, Emmett was jumped on "EMMET!"  
The girly screech came from a little girl that had planted herself on Emmett's back. She couldn't have been more than 10 years old and had dark black hair that cascaded down her tiny back. Emmett grinned and reached back to tickle her "hey monkey! I thought I wasn't gonna see yah pretty face till we got home."  
She giggled as Emmett brough her over his shoulder and placed her on the ground. Rose and I just stood there in amusement. "Jasper said that I could come to say bye to you!" She ran to Aro and Peter to give them both a hug goodbye "we've missed you princess" Peter smiled.  
"Yeah, Jazz doesn't take you out of your dungeon enough" Aro joked.  
The little girl stamped her foot "hay!"  
"Were is Jasper anyway?" Emmett asked giving me a sideways smile.  
She looked to me and walked over to Emmett "he's parking the car!" The little girl stood on her tip toes and whispered something into Emmett ear which made me feel a little nervous.  
"These are our friends" he said pointing to us. He then turned to us "she thinks you're pretty."  
"Hey!" She stamped her foot again. She was the most adorable little girl ever. "My name is Maria what's yours?" She yelled with the biggest grin on her face.  
I bent down to her eye level "hi there cutie. My name is Alice and my friend is Rosalie."  
She giggled "why is your voice different?"  
"Different?" I was taken aback, I had no clue what she was talking about.  
"Yeah! You are talking differently to me or Emmet or Jasper!" Oh! She must have meant my Britsh accent, she was almost excited about it.  
"Well Maria, I'm English. So I have a different accent to you and all the people with American accents."  
Her eyes grew wide "so you're English?" I nodded "wow! That is so cool! Can you teach me how to be English Alice?"  
I laughed "I can't teach you how to be English but I think I could give you a few pointers in our accent" I said emphasising my accent at the end.  
As I stood up as I saw a mass of blonde waves come up behind the little girl, grabbing her and flinging her over his shoulder. Maria giggled and screamed "hey princess. Have you been annoying Emmet?"  
"Hey!" She yelled puting her feet back down on the ground "I'm not annoying anyone! Alice is gonna teach me how to speak english."  
Jasper looked at me then back to Maria "is she now?" Maria nodded proudly "well have you" Peter proded her on the nose "even considered that you a speaking English now?"  
She scrunched up her nose "no Jasper!" She laughed "like the way she talks."  
"Accent" I answered.  
Jasper looked up to me again "that's it!"  
"Well cheeky monkey!" He yelled grabbing her in a hug "we have to go."  
"But I don't want you to go" she whimpered clutching his shirt.  
"I'll be back Maria" he put her down to hug peter and Aro goodbye "where are grandma and grandpa?"  
"They said parking the car" she said grabbing Aro in a big hug. "I'm gonna miss jamming with you guys!"  
Aro grinned "well little one, you could come on to New York with us."  
Maria screamed and turned to Jasper but be before she could say anything, or rather scream anything, Jasper cut her off "no Maria! You have school."  
"Look at Mr Whitlock being all authoritative!" Emmet bombed with laughter. "It felt like years ago you were the troubled teenager at school bunking with me and smoking pot."  
"What's pot?"  
"Maria! Don't ask such questions. Jasper what have you put into her head?" I turned to see an elderly couple walking towards us. The woman was glaring at Maria for asking what pot was.  
"Grandma, wishing us well? I thought we cleared this, I'd call you on the plane."  
They both stopped infront of him, the man going to hug all the boys goodbye. "Well excuse me for not wanting to wish my grandson goodbye! We never see yah anymore since you moving out. Come ere!" Jasper gave his grandma a big hug.  
"You know ma' I always come round. Every other day to say hey and look after ria. You're losing it."  
"Look after yourself!" She said ignoring him. She turned to Emmet and the other boys "and you three! No monkey business."  
Emmet received the first hug from her with open arms "no promises Mrs W!"  
"I think we should start making a move our flight leaves at 3 and we need to check in within half an hour" Peter said pulling out his passport.  
Jasper's grandad hugged him one last time and told him to look after himself aswell as the boys before picking up his bag.  
"What time does your flight leave?" Rose asked taking out her boarding pass.  
Aro looked at his "3:05, yours?"  
Rose smiled at me and the looked back to Aro "I guess we'll be plane buddies."  
"We have the same flight?" I asked.  
"Looks that way" Emmet said inspecting both his and Rose's ticket.  
I saw Jasper crouch down and give Maria a kiss on the cheek " be good little one. I will know if you've been naughty" he winked at her.  
She put her hand on his shoulder as if to comfort him but with a sleigh smile all over her face."I've got your back Jaz" she winked.  
I was still half wondering what Maria was to Jasper. They were to close to be just friends and it was kind of strange for a 22 year old to just be friends with a 10 year old. Was she his daughter? At first thought, I wasn't keen on the idea of him having a daughter but with more deliberation I deemed it as cute. Maria was a lovely little girl and I was just glad she wasn't who I thought she was in the first place.  
Maybe I did have a shot with Jasper after all.

**Hope you loved that! Please review and tell me of any suggestions! :) -Cath **


End file.
